One Night
by ladierock
Summary: A storm locks Rose who's trying to get away from it all in the Safe House Cottage and soon Dimitri joins her. Things will be said and did that can change both their lives forever. Little over dramatic. Richelle MEad owns everything. R&R. Hope its good!
1. Hiding

"_All students are to immediately retreat to the nearest building…" _Headmistress Kirova rang out over the intercom.

The storm hit us out of nowhere and of course with all the luck I'd been having this year (being dragged back to the academy, falling for my teacher who has his eye on someone else, being kidnapped, losing Mason while he was still mad at me, avoiding Dimitri, my mom, and everyone else, etc), I'm stuck in the middle of it.

I'd snuck out of my dorm room, walking around the out skirts of the academy, reflecting (as my therapist says) when the weather started turning against me.

_Great!_

I was outside of the safe house cottage (that reminds too much of Tasha) when the thunder started. With the mood I was in was going to just keep walking in the rain, through the dark forest, when lightening flashed overhead.

_Getting shocked and electrocuted was an optioned. _

With a sigh and what I'm sure was a heavy eye roll I skipped up the stairs and checked the windows to make sure no one (Tasha) was in there (Tasha).

The coast clear, I went inside to hide.

Time passed quickly and the weather worsened with each hour but it felt good to be alone f or once and not worry about anything except staying warm. I started a fire, its cinders crackling filling the room with life. Soon it felt like I was a normal teenager, at home, somewhere far away from anything academy related. Distantly I could hear the final bell ringing out, Kirova's announcement ringing out soon afterward. Through the window I could see the sky had darkened more now than I was used to for our reversed schedule.

Living on the side of a mountain had its perks…and its cons. Flooding was a common thing but I was just grateful landslides weren't coming because id most likely be the first person to be rolling down the hill and off the cliff.

Water was already starting to pour through the doors and the crack on top of the windowsill.

I lined the cracks with towels I found in the bathroom and sat comfortably by the window staring out into the open feeling free for the first time in along time.

And then there was a knock at the door.


	2. Venting to my love

For a moment I felt like, this was my house and a guest was coming by.

Normal.

Then reality kicks in and I remember I'm still at the academy, in a cabin I'm technically not supposed to be in. I got up from the chair reluctantly and pulled the front door open irritated. My irritation faded when I set my eyes on Dimitri.

_Ahh, such an angel. _

I sighed a broke out of my dopey gaze when he said, "Are you going to let me in?" I jumped opening the door wider letting him step in. A fresh outdoor sent mixed with his aftershave followed after him. Immediately I inhaled keeping the sent for memory.

"What are you doing here?" I asked regaining my Roseness. He sat on the edge of the bed motioning me to sit across from him pulled off his coat. The rain dampened his hair leaving it in waves.

Sigh.

I pulled a chair up sitting across from him and pulled my sweater tighter around me. The draft in this room was biting leaving me pale and shivering.

"I should ask you the same thing," he retorted tossing his jacket onto the floor. "I've been looking for you all night. You've been here all along?"

"Yeah. It felt like a ditch day. Guess I forgot about practice," I apologized in a monotone, keeping my gaze toward the window.

"You know that when you're actually a guardian there will be no ditch days?" he asked sounding so teacher like. He rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

"Yup."

An awkward silence followed after that. I've never had an awkward moment with Dimitri. It was the lies tear at me keeping me so distant. With everything going on, anything else seemed dismal that I really didn't think about. Being with Dimitri made me realize how out of it I've truly been.

"There something you to tell me rose?" he asked reading my mind.

I see ghost, lost one of my closest friends, I'm training on how not to die while protecting my endangered best friend and thing's with you isn't making me feel any better.

"Nope. Nothing at all," I lied standing up to go back to my chair by the windowsill. He grabbed for my wrist and pulled me so I was facing him.

"Your lying hasn't improved Roza. Seriously tell me what's wrong." It felt weird to lie to Dimitri. I'd always thought he was the on person I could relate and talk to but something kept pulling at me to keeping everything inside.

You can protect your self. You need no one, I told my self. I somehow managed to worm my hand out of his grip with it seeming like I was intentionally pulling away, not wanting to be close to him. Avoiding him.

"Seriously. I'm fine," I mumbled sitting in my chair. The lightening flashed twice and the rain drummed against the wooden ceiling of the cabin. "Aren't you off, when the school day or night or whatever ends? Shouldn't you be in your dorm or something?" I asked turning completely away from him. I could imagine his eyes, hurt by my pulling away.

"Yes I am off but I was worried when you didn't show up for practice or any of your classes," he told me.

The bed squeaked as he stood and moved to the window seat in front of me.

"Ah," was all I said.

This time he wasn't going to let me worm out of his questions or away from him. Its not that I didn't want to be around him but he read me as easily as he did his cowboy westerns.

He gripped my hands tight in his and turned my face toward him. I melted into his beautiful brown eyes and released the breath I was holding. "I'm not getting what you want from me," I said almost in a whisper. His gaze knocked the breath out of me.

"I want you to be honest with me. Do you trust me?"

Without even a heartbeat of hesitation, "You know I do. More than anyone."

"Then why have you been laying to me?"

No answer.

"You've been through a lot lately. I know what that's like but I also know keeping everything in and pretending like it didn't happen isn't going to make things seem or feel any better."

"Sew it on a pillow Dimitri. I don't need your help, I can take care of my self," I shot pulling my hands out of his grip again. The thought of Dimitri thinking I'm crazy and turning away from me nearly killed me. I couldn't let him on. Feeling more hurt, especially from Dimitri would kill me.

"I know you of all people can but everyone needs someone to help them every once in a while."

"Including you?"

"That's-"

"It's not different Dimitri," I almost whispered. He nodded his wavy her swaying.

"Okay so it's not different. You still need my help though Roza."

My weakness, the roll of my name on his tongue. I relaxed breaking my tense state for a second.

"Things have been busy around here and I haven't been able to check on you as much as I'd like to but I'm here now and listening. What's going on Roza?" The sparkle in his eyes melted the rest of me.

"I miss Mason. I feel guilty from killing those two strogoi and even more guilty for feeling guilty. My best friend is too busy to even be there for me anymore and when she is free she's with Christian and I then I feel even more guilt about feeling that way. I'm tired form lack of sleep from the nightmare's I've been having, believe it or not I miss my mom and I'm actually starting to see ghost and I'm sick of my therapist implying that its in my head and that I'm just traumatized from what happened in Spokane. What hurts the most Dimitri, the lack of freedom and life of being a guardian! I feel trapped and…I don't know what," I finished with a sigh.

I was worn and out of breath. Venting took the life out of me. No wonder I didn't do it so much.

"I want to feel safe," I added. "So, can you still relate to me?" I asked a hint of attitude in my voice.

"Not entirely but I can still help you."


	3. Hot Chocolate and A Game

Author's Apologies: I'm deeply sorry for not updating sooner. To make up for my lack of time and somewhat laziness I'll add more than one entry. Hope all of you forgive me! :D

Time passed slowly it seemed and I was okay with that. I was glad a raging storm was keeping us locked in together, glad to be attending a school on the side of a mountain where weather is worst than it is on fair land and glad for the warm hot chocolate flowing down my throat.

"How is it?" he asks taking his seat on the windowsill again. I looked down at the cup of hot chocolate, avoiding his gaze.

"'Ts good," I mumble. I can imagine a small smile on his lips right about now. I look up, the smile breaking the almost awkwardness. I continue to avoid his gaze while he tries to catch mine.

"You know," he begins, giving up, dropping his eyes down to his cup, "I used to hate this stuff."

"And yet you keep giving it to me," I mumbled. He shakes his head ignoring that.

He pauses, waiting for me to respond to his earlier comment, I guess. It takes awhile for me to clear my throat.

"Why?"

He gives an emotionless laugh. "That's what everyone used to ask me when I'd tell them."

"You tell this story a lot?"

"Do you wanna hear this or not?" he asks in a cute almost high-pitched voice.

"Yes. Yes go on. Why does everyone ask about your former hatred of hot chocolate?"

"Because, almost every kid loves hot chocolate. IT was weird of me not to. I absolutely hated it."

"Why?" I ask, his odd and random story suddenly peeking my interest.

"I was only ever given hot chocolate when something was or went wrong, to make me feel better," he told me catching my eyes at last before I could look away.

_Damn_. "To me it seemed like they thought hot chocolate could fix everything."

"Do you see the irony, the contradiction in your own story? You hate hot chocolate because you didn't think it could magically fix every problem and yet here you are, again might I add, giving it to me, trying to make me feel better with it. Both times."

"That's not the reason I made you hot chocolate either of those time," he pointed out.

"Then…why?"

"It's cold. For warmth."

"I for Pete's sake! Then what was the purpose of this story?!" I shout, frustrated.

"To get you talking. Warm you up a bit. It worked. A little too well. I got you talking to your boiling point," he smiles.

I turn away back towards the window. I hated being tricked but I hated even more to admit it. Dimitri's odd hot chocolate story warmed me up a bit in more ways than one. He leaned back against the side of the window eyes still on me I'm sure. I could feel their warmth more than the hot chocolate. He pulled his always-tight ponytail loose letting his hair fall loose with the rest of them.

"Beautiful," was on my lips.

I pursed my lips and faced him again, wrapping my sweater tight around me.

"You wanna help me, yes?"

He nodded slightly, brows furrowed and eyes filling with wonder. He was wondering where this was going.

"You want me to…open up."

"As strange and rare as that may be to you, yes." He still didn't see where this was going. I loved it. Springing the rare upper hand I had of the element of surprise on Dimitri.

"Okay. Then we both should be frank and honest."

"Where is this going Roza?" he asked giving up on guessing.

"An unlimited number of taking turns asking one question per turn until we both feel we really know each other. Fair game?" He resisted smiling biting the sides of his mouth. He inhaled deeply through his nose after thinking about it.

"All right. Clear rules. Personal question are out for grabs and you have to answer," he said putting emphasis into the word.

"All right comrade. You also have to be completely honest with each answer," I added.

He raised his brows. "A problem I doubt I'll have with you."

"Doubt?"

"You twist the truth for me sometimes, when I ask you about your life. I said sometimes so yeah. I doubt we'll have any lies during this game coming from you."

"Lying is your problem not mine."

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, repositioning my self in the chair. "Whatever. I'll be completely honest. Novice's honor."

"Guardian's honor."

We shook on it letting the game begin.


	4. Games Continue and love grows

**Author's Note: Continuing with my update make up to you. **

Dimitri propped one leg on the seat of the window and placed the other on top. So un-Dimitri like.

I loved it.

I sipped a few sips of the chocolate in my cup, heatin up my sassy side. I uncrossed my legs from under me and placed them on top of his one on the other.

"Comfy?" I asked smug. He did a cute almost smile thing, turned away and drank from his cup, gazing out the window.

This was going to be fun.

"I think I made a mistake giving you this stuff," he admitted.

"Hate to tell you this, but you probably did. Dimitri slips up for the first time. A day we shall mark in our government's history," I joked aloud.

"This isn't the first time I've slipped up with you. Or at all for that matter," he told me staring out the window. My gazed joined his, catching a bag full of leaves soaring by.

"I doubt that. You slip up as often as you 'lie'. Never," I giggle, the sugar making me giddy. "Name one time you've ever slipped up with me or at all. Like seriously, Dimitri made a boo boo bad."

He turned to me a sly smile on his face. "Does this count as your first question?"

I thought about it. "Yes, since you just gave me yours." He chuckled lightly.

"I told you about Zeklos. The friend I lost."

"Yeah you did," I answered, my previous sugar rush growing somber. "That wasn't your fault though."

"Roza, I went off on a weekend I was needed most because I felt trapped for a while."

"You're blaming your self for feeling trapped?"

"That's your second question."

"Question to the same topic. Doesn't count."

"New rule."

I shrunk in my seat.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Any question asked when answering the initial question means…" he said thinking about it.

"Means the question doesn't have to be answered more than it was before the interruption."

"Deal," we said in unison. "But in all fairness to before this rule was made, you have to finish your answer." We were in silence, him staring at his hands and me waiting, listening to the raindrops beat against the roof.

"I'm blaming my self because I've been heavily taught that, duty is more important than personal matters. I shouldn't have gone off even though I was sure my friend needed me most. We were no Lissa and Rose but we had our own friendship bond thing," he said a sad smile on his lips.

"One more new rule."

"What's that?"

"The comfort rule. You need a hug." I hugged him tightly but pulled away before he could react. He pursed his lips and an unspoken rule was made then. After each question and answer a moment was needed to gather ones self.

I liked it.

"Why is that exactly?"

"What?"

"why id you think I'm incapable of making mistakes or feeling weak?" he asked his brow furrowed.

How cute!

"Is this your first question?"

He chuckled resting his head back against the wall again. I took that as a yes.

"Your like a hero to me in a way. Almost angelic." I stopped not believing I just said that last part. I recovered trying my best not to fidget. "You still believe what your fighting for when you see all this crap we're surrounded around, when you have every reason to hate what we're doing and be pissed off and you never are in case you haven't noticed."

"I've learned to master this little thing called self control," he replied, taken in by what I just said.

"I've heard of that stuff. Yuck," I shuddered. He chuckled out loud for the first time in a long while. I laughed thinking back to a past memory.

"What's funny?"

"Second question but I'll ignore it," I said wanting to point it out badly. "I recall just a few short months ago, I was attacked in the training room for pointing out how like me you were and had no self control." I smiled, despite my self, thinking of the kiss after ward.

Good times, good times.

Dimitri pressed his lips tight together an made a laugh in the back of his throat, clearing it before speaking again.

"Weak moment. I told you before I'm not as perfect as how you see me in your eyes. Though I appreciate it."

"No you're not. Your weak moments are best though. He was about to ask why, realizing her couldn't. I wanted to respond to this one with an itch too.

"I'll allow I said smug but you owe me two questions after this."

"Fine. Why are my weak moments best?" he asked an eagerness in his voice.

Sigh.

"Because even on your free time you're in guardian mode, full mask on and walls up blocking everyone out. Including me but during your weak moments, you let people in, again, including me. It's like a guardian version of a personality disorder."

We laughed at that letting the silence fill in. It was comfortable like before any of this happened. I didn't think it was possible but I loved Dimitri even more than ever.

Thank you Mother Nature.


	5. Short but closer

Author's Note: Still making up for my lack of updates. Hope you al like it. R&R

**Something good may happen.**

And so the game continued for time on end. I learned that besides hot chocolate, Dimitri also used to hate westerns but like hot chocolate learned to love them. All three of his sister's have his chocolaty brown eyes but theirs are rimmed with hazel. His over protectiveness used to spark arguments because he's younger than two of them but older than the one who wants to be older, Victoria, his lovable little sister.

"She's like a little Lissa, always at my side," he described his eyes saddened. "My other half."

I could see it, female version of Dimitri. It was creepy but cute in a weird way.

After, immeasurable amount of moments passed, trying to imagine myself meeting Dimitri's family, we went back to me.

He knew the majority of answers her got out of me all ready but some took him by surprise. He admitted the thought of me standing alone in the kinder garden center, with a picture I'd painted for my mom, crying silently while she walked away nearly brought him to tears.

I laughed at his sudden armload of emotions and he couldn't resist laughing with me. With questions about me, I seemed to learn more about him. What he loved about me anyway.

His weakness to worrying about me, to giving in to my laughter, my bright smile, and oddly colored eyes contrasting my dark hair.

My hair.

He ran a finger through a lock of mine, when talking about it, the back of his hand rubbing along my cheek. My light blush against my tan skin. It got a little overly emotional, both of us unwillingly pulling away.

The storm worsened through the hours. Us having to move away from the window.

We sat across from each other in front of the bed. I twitched and fidgeted, trying to ignore the longing for the bed. To lay down.

Not alone.


	6. Silence is sweet, words are golden

A comfortable silence wrapped around us. I sat with one leg under me and the other swaying, kicking the edges of the small rug Tasha left here. Dimitri sat relaxed staring upward. The scene around us hit me. This was normal. No strogoi, no other gardens, just me alone with a man I'm not supposed to be in love with and a bed.

A metallic taste seeped from my lips. I had a question burning in the back of my throat but I didn't want to break the comfortable silence to ask it.

_Ahh screw it._

"This is normal," I announced blurting my thoughts out. Dimitri didn't move from his position when he answered.

"As normal as it'll ever be for s." sounded like something I'd say. I stared down at my empty cp now the question rolling around in my head.

"Very true. I thought id never get to feel what normal was like. Especially after…" I said letting the sentence drop off.

"Spokane," he finished for me. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together, resting his chin on them.

"Dimitri?" my voice sounded small. I wasn't sure I cold barely the ways he cold answer this question. "If…if it had been me, if I had died with or instead of Mason…what would you have done?"

he lowered his head, his moth lifting to a one sided sad smile. Pain and anguish flashed in those deep eyes I loved to gaze in.

"Honestly. I don't know," he admitted leaving the rest in the air. There was more to it but I let it go. Some things should stay secret.

_But some things shouldn't, _a voice in the back of my head reminded me.

"Would…would you have accepted Tasha's offer?" I didn't dare lift my eyes for fear that they'd betray me. He made a noise, like his words caught in his throat and at back in his chair.

"Did you listen to anything I said to you when we got back from Spokane?" he asked, hurt and surprise painted on his face, his eyes.

"You mean in the gym?"

"Yes in the gym. I didn't accept her offer because I loved another and I realized that I couldn't force my self to fall for another the way I've fallen for you." He pressed his lips in a thin line after that was out there, relief somewhat on his face that his words and feelings were out in the open now. I noticed he said it in preset tense.

_So he does love me._

"Why did you doubt that I didn't ever love you, Roza?" he asks, speaking my thought aloud.

"I thought you said all those things because you felt sorry for me. You were trying to make me feel better and because I was trying to be mad at you to stay mad at you. I wanted to blame someone else besides me self and you were the closest. I thought you wouldn't save me and I kept asking my self when I was around you, why you let hat happen to me I thought you'd protect me and-"

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble you think I did to make you feel better. I wouldn't have even bothered to comfort you," he interrupted.

My heart swelled and wetness formed din my eyes but they didn't fall. I wouldn't let them.

Instead I cleared my throat and leaned forward as he was before.

"Let me ask you something else."

"Okay."

"If I told you I loved you and wanted to spend my life with you and wanted to run away from here, form all of this," I gestured around the room, "would you come with me?" I ask staring his directly in the eyes. It nearly pains to try not to look away. The question sounds more present tense than past, making it seem like I'm asking him no and in way,

I am.

He leans closer to me, reaching for my hand.

"You know, I used to think like you. Telling my self and everyone around me I needed no one to take care of me or look after me, that I'd be fine on my own. Bt I realized, the day I told you about my family and Zeklos in the practice room, that everyone needs at least one person there. Including you."

I let his words run through my head taking them in. was that a no or yes? He didn't answer. He didn't get the chance to.

The power went out leaving s holding hands, inches apart in the dark.


	7. Inches Apart , In the Dark

"Great," we both exhaled. Not in an annoyed, what more could possible happen exhale, but in a…*jumps excitedly in the air and freezes* way. I didn't count how long we held hands and sat only inches apart but I know I was much disappointed when he pulled away to get the flames and embers of the fire higher. I exhaled loudly and deeply. I'm sure he heard.

"These little…moments we have," I started, curiosity boiling and building up inside me, "why are you always the first to pull away?" My voice embarrassingly cracked and went hoarse at the end. I stood up moving toward him, leaning on the wall, staring into the fire.

"It's not right, Rose. As much as I-"

"Don't even go there, comrade. It's taking me a while to realize this but if you really loved-"

"_If_ I _loved _you?" he questioned, cocking a brow. "Have you listened to anything I've said tonight?" he sounded almost irritated.

"Yes."

"Evidently, you haven't. I love you more than I do anything else in the world and that's why I pull away. I don't want to hurt you." He was nearly shouting now standing inches from me.

"Hurt me?"

"If we were to get together, people would protest it not letting us happily be together. If we get together, Lissa could die and that would kill you inside and out."

"If I'm willing to go through all of that for us to be together, you should be to."

"I'm not. I just want you to live as normal and as happy a life as you possibly can't. You can't do that with me."

"What if you're the only way I can ever be happy? Either of us?" He was silent then, taking in my words. The feeling of being in one of those corny, sappy, I love you always forbidden love movies flowed through me.

We were one of those movies.

It seemed like nothing could or would be said after that. Neither one of us looked away. Dimitri's eyes filled with wanting. Both of ours did. A forbidden love is the most pain there is in the world. Even beyond death.

"Roza," he rolled on his lips, almost in a whisper. I loved when he said my name. I closed my eyes and imagined this was my normal life, a cozy home with Dimitri.

"You just reminded me of something."

"What's that?" I asked opening my eyes. He stroked my cheek, his fingers locking in my hair and he kissed me.

There are only oh so many ways a person can feel so full of life and light but the main way was through touch of your loved one, the one special person you know you can't live without, by kiss. The heaping cow load of problems I had when I came into this cabin today, melted away into that kiss. I could get through anything as long as I had Dimitri with me.

We pulled our lips apart. His hands wrapped tightly around me, securing me into the safety of his arms. I ran my hands along his broad arms and around his shoulders. His eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen them, a nice light smile on his lips. He inclined us closer than I thought we could eve be, forehead to forehead (me on my toes of course), and Dimitri humming silently, swaying me in his arms.

It was too much of a sweet moment to take in at once. My heart felt overwhelmed, cherishing every second I had left with the love of my life.


	8. Touching The Warmth

"It's funny," Dimitri started a small smile on his face. We were still holding each other swaying close.

"What is?" I asked, closing my eyes again. I could tell he did the same; his eye lashes brushing against my eyes.

"Did you ever picture us here together like this 'cause I sure didn't?" He chuckled, filling the room with his hardly used laugh. I smiled.

Whispering against his lips, I said, "No but I'm glad I came here today. And that I'm here with you, that's a perk."

"I agree. Roza?" he asked, his accent wrapping around his words.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I pulled back slightly, water filling in my eyes. He'd said it and implied it so many times but it never meant as much as being his arms and hearing it. I recovered my self quickly and as best as possible not fooling him.

"I know," I said kidding him.

"Not the response I expected but I suppose I deserve it after all the heartache I've put you through."

"Never anything as painful as heartache. I rarely ever hurt. I only felt, alone, depressed, unloved, etc. you know small emotions," I joked. We both laughed moving together again to the crackle of the embers. "I love you too comrade," I said after a while.

"I know."

This great moment of mine could stay like this for eternity without ever ending. A 'they lived happily ever after' wouldn't even justify the happiness emanating from me right now. I could swear if I looked in the mirror I'd be glowing like a light bulb. This moment was enough to last me and I didn't think it could get any better. As that thought ran through my mind, we both opened our eyes locked together. An unsaid but expressed emotion passed between us.

And we locked in an embrace. His soft lips felt good against mine. Hell, it felt good to be held. Before anything else could be said, and one last longing gaze was held, his hands clutch the edges of my sweater sliding it slowly down my shoulders, prolonging every moment.

It fell to the floor silently, his hands gripping my arms again. We locked lips, giving each other soft kisses that turned into so much more. My fingers found the buttons of his cotton shirt, unbuttoning each of them still locked in a deep kiss.

I woke up this morning, feeling like I had the worst life in the world and now the day ends with me feeling…awesome.

As Dimitri's shirt was pulled over his head, each of us gasping for breath, I ran my fingers across his warm (very tan) chest, I'd imagined doing so many times before.

A trail of kisses ran along my jaw line and neck my name whispered between each breath. I'd thought the moment before this was enough, but now that Dimitri was mine and as I made mine his, I felt completely whole.


	9. Closer together this night

Within minutes, my clothes were off on the floor beside Dimitri's and I was under his arms, trading kisses. My hands were locked in his curls, his on the small of my back.

"I used to imagine us like this many times before," he said sounding so Russian.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "I thought-"

"It was just you? Nope. After Victor's lust charm, it was hard trying not to and then I saw you everyday making it worse to forget you."

"But then again who'd want to," I giggled.

"Now there you have me."

We continued to what we were doing before, me laying across his chest afterwards. "I think we can make this work," he blurted.

"Me too. It'll be hard though."

"We'll just remind our selves."

"About each other."

"We can get through this," he sighed, kissing the top of my head. "I know we can."

I snuggled closer into him letting his words convince me.

_We can get through this. _

Thunder rolled and lightening crackled and popped overhead. The fire had long died down, leaving us in dim light. The only warmth was the heat we'd given and were giving to each other. It felt like Dimitri closed his arms around me tighter every for minute to make sure I was really here and this wasn't all a dream. I had the same brief thought a second ago.


	10. Ending Night and Waking Trouble

The storm died away taking all the magic that had wrapped around us before with it. Dimitri suggested we get dressed on the off chance we'd get caught in such a 'compromising' position. I resisted at first snuggling closer.

"I'd love to stay here, and lounge with you all day but unfortunately, we have to go." He persuaded me with long heavy kisses. I'd always assumed that after sleeping with someone, an awkward silence would wrap around us, layers of uncomfortable on top. Instead it felt good to be wrong for once.

We dressed, made the bed back to the way it was when we first got here, and stood side by side in front of the window. The clods were sill thick hanging overhead but the weather was well enough to return back to or dorms.

"I don't want this to end," I admitted biting my lip. I heard Dimitri sigh n agreement. He wrapped his arms tight around me, prolonging the moment until we'd have to leave. He spoke into my ear, in a soft sweet whisper.

"Neither do I. It doesn't seem fair does it, Roza?'

"No. Were finally together…in a literal sense, and I'm happy and thrilled but…"

"It feels like it's ending to soon," he filled in. I loved the way he could read me, or own invisible bond bringing and holding us together. I nodded. He hugged me closer and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry. The school year is about to end and then we can be together every second we have without sneaking around."

"Your right. A few judgments might be passed, insults thrown or way, and possibly cause a new student teacher la to be passed in or government but what the hell. You're worth it," I said turning around to face him. I clasped my hand behind his back and lifted my face up to him. He was smiling the sunrays lighting he streak of his hair.

_Such an angel, _I thought before kissing him. It filled me with warmth and almost a giddy feeling.

_I'm starting to love my life. _

We walked out of the cabin, my arm locked in his, smiling and joking around. For the few minutes it took to get out of this part of the forest, I forgot about the moment to come hen we'd have to separate for who knows how long. We finally reached the outside of the forest, my smiling weakening with each agonizing step, only a life with Dimitri to look forward to.

"We're going to have to separate eventually," he said staring at the concrete path a few feet away. With those words, contradicting, he gripped my hands tighter pulling me toward him. "One more kiss."

The weeks were hard, me feeling even more alone than before now that I had something I couldn't enjoy every second. Liss was worried at first questioning my distant behavior, voicing them out loud and in her mind but passed it off as morning for Mason. In her head, she fixed it so she thought I needed to deal with this alone and ditched me for Christian. Normally I'd be peeved about that and in a way I was but I grew into a safe, comfortable routine where my longing for Dimitri was pushed aside.

I went to my classes in a daze, somehow paying attention without actually being there, ate breakfast, lunch and dinner in my dorm room and hung out with Eddie when my own solitude was too much for me and when thoughts (and fantasies) of Dimitri creeped into my head.

It was safe.

Until Tasha came back.


	11. I Can't hate Unintentional Tasha

"Dimka!" she greeted, her voice in a high pitch. We were walking together from the gym when all of a sudden, Christian's longhaired dark beauty of an aunt appears out of nowhere. She wraps her arms tight around Dimitri's neck much to her chagrin and my displeasure. I clenched my fist in an attempt not to sock her and smiled lightly when she pulled back to look at me.

"Ah, Rosemarie!" She bent to hug and me and pulled away quickly before I could react. It was so confusing and annoying that I had no reason to hate her because I liked her so much. She reminded me of…well me but besides her basically asking Dimitri to pledge him self to her (like I did. She is more like me than I thought) I liked her.

"How are you both?" She asked, her Russian accent wrapping in between her words.

"Good," Dimitri said politely. He of course had no reason to hate her either. I noticed his hand lingered on her shoulder and waist from when she hugged him.

It took all of my will power to not admit it and all of his to try and deny it to himself but, in the process of trying to make him self love another instead of me, he'd fallen for her. We'd talked about it before, me bringing up the subject most of the time curious but not so eager and reluctant to hear the answer. I remember being in the gym a week after our little 'get together' in the cabin.

We were playing our Questions and Truth game and our subject was past girlfriends/boyfriends, crushes/crushets, and one nighter's (which in my case meant all night make out sessions that led to nowhere below the shirt and in the pants).

Dimitri of course would never end a night out with a one-night stand but as he once said before, I know him less than I thought. It's not like I thought he was a virgin (I mean with an angelic face like that he's no angel) but the thought of it irked me every so now and then like the way I could tell it bothered him when I listed past 'flings' and boyfriends.

And then the subject of Tasha came up.

"So, have you ever been in love before…before me?" I sighed, rushing the words out. Now that they were out of my mouth lingering in the air between us, I wished I could swallow them whole again but curiosity of course kicked in first. _But remember curiosity killed the cat and broke its heart,_ I reminded my self.

He looked up from tightening the weights on the chest lifts.

"Have you?"

"I asked first and since you interrupted with a question I know get two questions," I pointed out a smile on my face. His face brightened, me assuming it was from my hundred watts smile.

He sighed still smiling (he did that a lot around me now, giving up on suppressing them) and continued moving the weights around.

"Yes. But then again who hasn't? That's a rhetorical question by the way."

"Okay."

I watched him lift a twenty-two and a ten showing me how to do it. I smiled watching his muscles move with each lift.

"Can I ask with who?"

After a second or so he stopped, sat up and face me.

"You know, any one I name before this would never compare with the way I'm in love with you. Ever."

"You know the longer your procrastinate answering, the more I'm going to want to hear it." He smirked and turned away staring at his hands. I'd known it for a while now even when he said the sweetest things to me but you can't help who you fall in love with.

Damn I hate those sappy metaphors. "It's Tasha isn't it?"

"Roza…"

"No explanation needed. I convinced my self a while ago that you can't help who you fall I love with," I repeated my thoughts aloud. I wished and longed and hoped his feelings for her would fade and his feels for me would over lap them but there was always little voice in the back of my head that wasn't a ghost.

I hated sounding so whiney and girlish but I couldn't help it. I was like a miniature Lissa.

"I hate having you feel like…well at least I am going to take a really good guess and say you feel like I'll someday end up…" he trailed off watching my face fall. I straightened up and slapped the best fake smile I could.

It sucked.

"I don't fell like you're-"

"Don't lie to me Roza."

"Look. You're with and that's all that matters right?"

If that was true why did I suddenly feel so wrong? At that moment I didn't know weather I was trying to convince him or me.

"Rosemarie?" Tasha was saying worriedly. She was bent down crouching in front of me trying to get my attention. Her forehead was creased with worry similar to Dimitri. "Are you okay?"

"Umm…yeah. I guessed I spaced out," I admitted. With both of them leaning so close to me I suddenly go the image of what beautiful kids they'd have together. Something I could never give to a family guy like Dimitri.

"Roza?"

"I'm-" I stuttered tripping backwards as I tried to step away. "I'm fine really. I think I've been training a little hard is all," I laughed nervously. Neither of them looked convinced.

"I'm gonna go and…yeah."

I turned at the closest building and went inside, my back to the door and tears in my eyes.

Love.


	12. Awkward After

It felt awkward now, when I saw Dimitri in the far distance walking with Alberta or by him self reading or in the back of one of one of my classes, so I usually managed to turn away averting my gaze or head the opposite way hoping he doesn't notice. I'd run into Tasha twice now and every time it felt like a thousand knives pierced through my heart and bricks plummeting my stomach to the floor. I tried my best to avoid her too.

When it came down to going to training I'd gotten Alberta to let me skip training for a while because I needed a break from it all. It was wrong to use my recent experiences to my advantage, I know, but I needed to time to let everything sink in, even going as far as hiking back toward the cabin.

It was full to many memories now to go inside. Instead I sat on the middle of three steps the led up to the porch and stared up at the sky bracing my elbows on my knees and resting my chin on them. The day the storm hit was just the beginning; we were going to get full wind of it (no pun intended) this next week.

_Gotta love Montana_, I thought laughing silently to my self.

The brief moment of release and happiness I felt faded away as soon as it had come. It was like being hit by one of Lissa's emotional mood swings. All thoughts about Liss, Dimitri and this entire academy hit me like a car striking a deer.

Liss was constantly practicing with magic sending waves of darkness directly into me. I'd been avoiding her like all other's only speaking to her when passing in the hall to one of my classes or by checking in on her through the bond. Other than that I kept my distance to which she didn't notice.

Dimitri on the other hand was a different matter entirely.

I longed for him to hold me and tell me it was only me and him and that we'd be together forever or for him to just surprise me one day and announce we're leaving.

But I was starting to give up on waiting for the unthinkably impossible to happen. I was starting to lose the enthusiasm I once held for waiting. My love for him would never fade but time would and I was starting to dread being there watching it disappear before me.

Before us.

A sudden feeling of loneliness swept over me and the sad part was, I was used to it. I leaned back on my elbows and turned my face completely upward toward the sky. It was night of course but I could swear I could see the glint of a streak of light across the sky, twinkling with the stars against the contrasting background. I smiled again enjoying the whips of wind against my cheeks numbing my nose. The few long strands of hair that used to be my bangs loosened out of my low ponytail and whipped against my face.

"You look beautiful that way," Dimitri complimented. A whiff of his aftershave had hit me a few seconds before he spoke. His boots crunched against the ground striding toward me slowly. I think he was waiting for me to look up and acknowledge that he was there but I didn't move from my comfy spot.

He plopped down beside me on the step above me. He locked his eyes with mine and I leaned up trying to avoid his guys like I had for a while now.

"You're mad."

I don't really know. I don't have a reason to be mad but something was bothering me, keeping me from even looking at Dimitri.

"No," I lied in a silent whisper. The wind carried my lie and spun it around us.

"This is about Tasha right," he continued ignoring my reply. I huffed out a sigh and decided on being frank, open and honest with the truth.

"I guess. I don't really know. Something's just…" I let the sentence fall away.

"When you asked me if I'd ever loves someone and you guessed it was Tasha and acted like it was okay and we'd be okay, I knew it wasn't and I knew we'd eventually have to come face to face with it eventually."

"I hoped we didn't."

"Me too."

Silence for a few uncounted minutes. I was the first to speak, breaking it.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes my Roza," he replied sweetly. My heart sank beneath me, tears clouding my vision.

"It hurts so much." Suddenly I was wailing, great heaving sobs that couldn't be stopped.

He wrapped his arms around me instinctively and I automatically felt safe as I always did in the close of Dimitri's arms. I leaned against his chest and let the beat of his heart quiet me.

"I hate that it does. I don't want to hurt you. What can I do to fix it?"

"That's just it," I cried leaning up. "There's nothing you can do. You'll always love the both of us. You can't help who you fall in love with Dimitri." I broke out of his arms then and ran for the woods. I heard him follow close behind me but I wasn't going to stop until I got away. He wasn't going to stop until he caught me. I ran my legs pounding against the grass and swiftly moving through the trees.

I bet he regretted all the mornings he got me to run faster.

Soon I'd hit the bordering gates and walls so I dashed to the right without thinking.

"Rose," he called after me. The sound of his voice left a familiarity in my ears. It suddenly hit me.

I was running from Dimitri.

Before I could turn around and stop my self from going on ward I skidded to a stop at the sight before me. There was a wide whole in the surrounding gate, the size a person could go through.

Or a strogoi.


	13. Healing Love

We both stopped and stared eyes agape. Dimitri gripped the end of my sleeve so that I wouldn't bolt but didn't lift his eyes from the whole.

"We have to go. It isn't safe here."

"If there were strogoi near I'd sense them or at least feel them, remember?" But with the flood of emotions coursing through me I slightly doubted that at the moment. He seemed to think the same thing. He pulled out his phone walkie-talkie thing and had his other hand on his stake I noted. He called for Alberta and explained the situation about the gate giving her a slight lie when she asked how we'd found it.

"We were walking through the woods and spotted it from afar." Knowing Alberta she along with everyone else would assume I was walking alone with Dimitri mourning my 'recent' loss. When he hung up with her he turned to me.

He wiped the tears off my cheeks and then gripping the top of my arms, not pulling me toward him. We stared at each other longingly wanting to break away from here.

"Until we figure this out we-"

"Should probably put our issues off until later," I finished. For some reason it made me happy that Dimitri and I had 'issues' together and not separately.

"Yeah. But I promise we'll work and talk this out."

I was wiping my face clear of tears. "We've only been 'together' for what, a week now, and we're already having problems," I choked in a laugh. He smiled unable to suppress it.

"You think it's a sign?" I asked thumbing away my tears. He stroked my cheek.

"Yes that we're going to have problems like all other couples, of course ours will be supernatural relate but we're strong. We're going to get through this together."

"Says the guy who said this in the cabin and look, here we are," I motioned. He couldn't reply because then we heard the sound of approaching guardians.

All examined the whole in and out (oh how wrong that sounds) and then a few planned to later explore beyond it to make positive no strogoi we near. When I wasn't needed, I quietly started to slip away but Dimitri caught me

"Look, meet me…in my room. It's the only place we'll be able to talk and no one will find us. I'm assuming you know a way to get in undetected?" he cocked his brow in the way I loved and smiled at me getting a smile in return. This was so un-Dimitri like.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves,' I said grabbing his key. "I'll see you in a few."

"I'd kiss you goodbye but…"

"Too many watching eyes."

I made my self-comfortable in Dimitri's room, trying to not think able the awkwardness to come after my little episode. It felt so silly now. I could never stay mad at Dimitri any more than he could at me. Our little incident forgotten for now, I laid my jacket on the bed and loosened my self a little.

I found my self rummaging around the little room feeling safe and at home. Of course somewhat guy like there were one or two piles of clothes on the floor. I rolled my eyes and put them in what I thought was the hamper. What was so Dimitri like was that everything else was neat and put away. No surprise there. The last time I'd been in here, it was dark even for a dhampires eyes and I was focusing at the task at hand.

Dimitri.

I sat on the edge of his window with Dimitri's blue and black thermal pull over sweater on and one of his westerns. I figured it'd be a while so I got comfortable and started to read, waiting to see what he loved about these so much.

It must have bored me to sleep because I stirred awake in his bed, Dimitri beside me. I was curled tight into his chest and he was stroking my hair. I still had his sweatshirt on.

"Hey," he whispered over my head.

"Hey," I answered meekly. My voice croaked with sleepy. My body felt tight but I didn't want to move from such a perfect position. "How long was I out?"

He laughed. "I don't know but when I came in a few hours ago, you were asleep against the window, page one of one of my books open across your chest."

"I didn't even get passed page one? I was trying to see why you like those books so much but I guess either it was really boring or I was really sleepy," I explained. "You carried me to bed."

"But of course princess." I smiled.

"Liss is the princes remember. I'm her willing servant or protector if you will."

"You're more than that in my eyes."

"Really?"

"Of course. I don't just see you as a kid, or a novice or a really good looking dhampire." I smiled at that. "I see you as my beautiful, angelic princess. Who occasionally acts child like much to my amusement," he added.

"It's funny you say angel 'cause everyone thinks of you as a god."

We laugh silently, the need to whisper kicking in for some reason. We were in our own private bubble and world. It felt good. Just Dimitri and me.

"To make up for earlier when I couldn't kiss you goodbye," he kissed my nose and then my lips. "You get one of those."

"Thank you."

"I couldn't resist. You're so cute sometimes Rose it's hard to resist."

"I know." We laid quietly in each other's arms. I trailed my finger along his jaw, across his neck and down his chest sending a noticeable shiver through him. Oh the affect we had on each other. I curled my finger in his hair while he stroked mine. Nothing had to be said. We were fine the way we were. But we couldn't avoid it forever. The thought seemed to hit Dimitri at the same time.

"Roza."

"Hmm?"

"We're going to have to talk about this."

"I figured. If you could just forget my little melt down episode that would be great. Let's just pass it off as…" I searched for a word. "PMS."

"Rose, I have three sisters and that was not PMS. That was you finally completely opening up to me."

"I never seem to do that well." I sat up then and leaned against the wall.

"Neither do I," he admitted. "But maybe we can figure this out together." He was sitting beside me now and stroking my fingers. I curled my hand around his and brought them to my lips kissing them grateful they were there. He rubbed them between his hands warming them up and blew on them. As all dorm rooms were, it was chilly in here.

"I think I know why this scares me so much," I said in a hushed tone. He waited patiently. "I've never really loved and trusted someone so much. It's scarey and new to me."

"To get past that, all you have to do is know that I will always and forever love you." It helped a little, sending a handful of fears away. This could be the beginning of our official relationship.

"Me too. You not me. I mean I love me but…you get my point."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah Roza. I do." We locked lips and pulled apart a second later. That solved one problem but not the other.

"So about Tasha," he began.

"There's nothing either of us can do about that." The pain swelled up inside me again building a knot in my throat.

No tears, I repeated, no tears. "I mean unless this becomes one of those freak relationships where we both get off on killing 'the other woman' it's just, something that is so." I sounded so much like an updated version of Romeo and Juliet.

"Rose, my feelings for Tasha isn't nearly as strong as they were before or as they are for you. I can actually see my self with you, planning a life and future together and waking up with you in my arms. Coming home or to where ever we're living a few years from now, to your open arms, and having something to look forward to when I'm called away. I've said this many times before but I am utterly and completely in love you my beautiful, beautiful Rosemarie."

I was convinced. My eyes swelled with happy tears and I'm sure the goofiest smile as spread across my face but I didn't care. I was Dimitri's one and only and he was mine and nothing would stop us. I leaped forward his hand moving from the side of my face to my lower back.

It was the sweetest heartwarming kiss ever. His arms tightened around me pushing me back on to the bed. I was too anxious tearing the front of his shirt off. Out of Dimitri nature he was anxious and impatient to quickly forcing his lips on my own after yanking the sweater off. The buttons on the front of my shirt popped off with him forcing it off of me. The shreds of our clothes were sprawled across the tidy room. Our jeans didn't come off fast enough once we kicked our shoes off. We were in the middle of a trail of kisses still trying to yank our jeans off when there was a knock at the door.

Dimitri cussed in Russian. I assumed it was 'damn' in Russian.

"You know it's really sexy when you do that," I complimented sitting up. He was hovering over me gasping for breath and smiling. I wrapped my hands around his bareback again. "Let it go," I urged kissing him again. He couldn't resist bringing his mouth back down to mine. There was a knock again.

"It'll take one second. Don't move," he said kissing me softly and then standing to open the door. I moved so whoever it was wouldn't see me in my bra and jeans, disheveled.

Dimitri pulled a shirt on his dresser on and opened the door.

It was one of the guardians dropping off a schedule or something. They laughed about something the other guardian said in Russian and then Dimitri closed the door. He threw the papers on the dresser and moved toward me standing by the wall pulling off the shirt. He had a long scar on his chest I didn't notice before, distracted.

I trailed my finger over it. "What happened?"

He hesitated briefly. "Something my father did." I moved toward him and kissed him gently. I kissed from the top of his scar to the bottom and moved up to his mouth. He lifted me up and pressed me to the wall wrapping my legs around him. We pulled apart, the streak of moonlight illuminating our eyes. I fell into his chocolate ones and smiled.

We made love for the longest of times, intent and full of fierce passion like never before and I knew it would all be alright between us.


	14. Reassuring Compliments and a Date

Things were for once normal. Liss, Christian, Tasha, Dimitri and I were having lunch outside the cabin (where coincidentally Tasha was now staying) on some old benches joking and laughing. Every so often Dimitri would look me dead in the eye sending me a warm reassuring smile and squeeze my hand that he held under the table.

After we finished eating, Tasha stood up getting ready to take all the dishes back into the cabin Liss offered to help.

"ah no I got it dear. I was actually hoping I could have a word with you Rosemarie." To my reluctance and surprise I nodded and stood lifting a hand full of dishes into my arms and walked behind Tasha into the cabin. We loaded them into the small sink soaking them. She was first to break the quiet.

Without turning around she said," I know about your…relationship with Dimitri." It was blurted out but in a sense I saw it coming. She'd known all along, throughout this lunch.

"Dimitri told you?"

She shook her head. "He implied it and you kind of gave it away your self. The way you two act around each other…its like…nothing I've ever seen before."

I nodded though she wasn't looking at me. She continued adding more of the utensils into the dishwater. I didn't feel guilty for loving someone she's loved for a while now. I felt great, ecstatic even.

"He loves you deeply. Never in a way he loved me. The way he looks at you, he never looked at me like that. I thought I'd mention it in case you were worried, though I doubt you were."

I wasn't. She finally turn to face me, a dab of water in each eye but she blinked them away quickly. She sighed heavily leaning against the counter.

"I'm happy for the both of you that you find each other. You two deserve one another. Dimitri deserves someone like you and vice versa." I could tell it pain her to say it. She winced as she continued. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It isn't my secret to tell."

I stood up form the chair I'd been sitting in and we headed back towards the front door.

"I only ask one thing of you."

"What's that?"

"Be good to him."

She didn't have to tell me twice.

We separated soon afterward, Liss and Christian off to show her what Liss had learned by practicing spirit and Dimitri and I headed back towards the dorms. We walked slowly in a comfortable silence. Most of the school was empty because of some royal holiday.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"About?"

"Don't play dumb Rose. Did Tasha say something to you?"

"No. She actually…made me feel better. More sure of…us."

He looked down at me hurt. "You weren't sure before?"

"I was but…Tasha in a way made everything you said to me the other night more…certain." He waited expecting me to elaborate. "She told me that there was something between us that she couldn't decipher…that you look at me different than you did her. She said you implied that we're…" I held our clasped hands up.

"Together," he finished.

"Yeah."

He smiled to him self-looking angelic. The wind was blowing his loose hair around him and might I add he looked fantastic in his tight black and white long sleeved shirt. I entwined my arm with his walking closer now.

"You should wear your hair down all the time," I complimented.

"Really?"

"Yes. The whole long haired Fabio type look works for you."

"Fabio?"

"Yeah. In case in you haven't noticed, honey, you are very handsome with your shoulder length wavy curls and beautiful chocolate eyes and tight muscled shirts." He chuckled low enough for only me to hear, pulling me close into him so he could kiss the top of my head.

"Thank you but my 'Fabio' good looks doesn't even compare with yours."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah Roza. Those long beautiful locks," he said stroking my hair. "Your eyes that somehow change from hazel to blue in the light, your smiles, and my favorite…"

"What's your favorite?"

My answer to that as the sweetest, softest kissed he'd ever laid on my lips.

"You lips," he whispered. Giddy with elation, I clasped my hands around his neck reaching up. IT was along and risky kiss out in the middle of the school but at the moment I didn't care. I love him so much I was beginning to shed all fears of who saw us.

"You want to do something special tonight?"

"What's tonight?" I asked pulling away.

"Nothing except…I need to talk to you about something important and I figured we should do it tonight in the comfort of each others arms…and legs," he laughed kissing me in between each word.

"Okay!" I brightened up even more. "When and where?"

"Mmm…come by my dorm room. I'm certain you have your secret way in all panned out."

I did.

I put on a thigh high camisole, a curve revealing dress on top. The sleeves stopped half way down my arm and the deep v-neck dress fell to my knees, the clingy material showing all of my long legs and curves. I pinned my hair loose and pulled on my flat Mary-Janes.

I pulled on my black shift, glanced at my self in the mirror and headed out for my official date with Dimitri.


	15. Plans

I walked across the dark campus and into the guardian dorms. There was a note on Dimitri's door that was folded over and taped. I opened it and read:

Meet me on the roof for a night together under the stars.

I smiled, stuffing the note in the pocket of my coat and pushing the door to the roof open. It clicked closed behind me. I tiptoed up the steps where Dimitri was, lighting two candles on a small table clothed table. He smiled, sensing I was there. I walked farther onto the room and gazed at the open sky. Stars were twinkling above us. IT was beautiful. I turned around in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked wrapping his hands tight around my waist. He kissed ear and cheek.

"Very. Do you come up here often?"

"Sometimes when I need to think outside of the confinement of my room."

"You're very poetic. Those old westerns have a great affect on you."

"So do you." I blushed in the moonlight. He pulled me down into the chair beside his and we ate a light dinner, still full from lunch earlier. We laughed and joked while he told me more about Russian and I told him more about my ideal vision of Siberia as a wasteland.

He told me about his sisters, his mom, and his somewhat psychic grandmother. I asked about his childhood veering away from my complicated one. I could tell he noticed but didn't press the subject. We talked until dinner was long over.

After a while I got up to stretch and he followed holding my hand.

"So what is it exactly that we're celebrating again?"

"Not celebrating. We're embracing each other." He kissed me on the lips lightly. "Actually I needed to talk to you."

"Oh that's right you had to tell me something." I turned around in his arms. "What is it baby?"

He looked into my eyes for a while reluctant to tell me. He sighed and held me close to his chest.

"The campus is practically empty."

"I know that. For some royal holiday right?"

"Actually no. The administrators were told or rather ordered by the queen to tell everyone it was some rare holiday to get everyone off campus."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because…there've been dangerous attacks. Strogi are multiplying and it seems as if we're in a more dangerous battle than we're used to. All moroi are being moved to safer locations that are off campus novices included. Once everybody is settled then the guardians are to report to The Court."

"Wait wait wait," I stopped him. I back up enough to look him in the eye. "What about Liss and Christian and Tasha?"

"That's why Tasha came back actually. To take Lissa and Christian with her. Other than them there are only about twenty or thirty other people on campus getting ready to leave. The majority of the people on campus are teachers."

"Everyone is evacuating to a safe place. What about me?"

"You were originally supposed to go with t he others to safe round but Alberta thought that we should say goodbye properly."

"Alberta? Wait goodbye? Dimitri please don't tell me you have to go too?" My eyes swelled up at the thought of losing him. Everything was spinning around me. His words were stirring around in my head. Alberta knew about us and everyone is being evacuated and…Dimitri.

I shook my head not wanting to believe a word of it.

"I've been order to go too Roza."

"Of course you were. You're one of the best," I whispered. I couldn't look into those eyes. Instead I fiddled with a button on his shirt. He tilted my chin up ward.

"So this is our goodbye?" I asked in a small voice.

He didn't answer.

"I don't suppose there's anything I can say that'll make you stay."

"No."

"I don't suppose I'm enough to make you stay."

"You know your enough but…"

"loyalty and duty comes first. You waited all this time to tell me. When exactly do you have to leave."

"Tomorrow night."

"Dimitri!"

"I didn't know how to tell you Roza."

"Well you sure picked a hell of a way to do it." I was out of his arms now. I was leaning against the roof railing. I stared at the ground. "Can't we just leave. Forget all of this and just…go." It was a rhetorical question. I whispered it more to my self than to Dimitri.

"I wish we could. I want to as badly as you do but…"

"Its easier said than done."

"Yeah." He gripped my hands and clasped them his. He was contemplating something. "What if I make you a promise? What if I swear that after this we leave. When come back we're out of here."

"And what happens if you don't come back?"

He didn't have am answer to that. Instead he blocked me into the wall our foreheads together. After a while I couldn't help but hold him in return.

"Please come back to me Dimitri," I whispered. "As a matter of fact don't go at all."

There was no convincing him. He'd never turn away from what needed to be done. He shook his head. I stomped my foot down pushing him away from me.

"Then I'm fighting with you," I said in a strong voice. My fists were clenched at my sides and butterflies swarmed in my stomach but I meant it.

"No."

"What the hell do you mean no? I'm going with you. I can't wait around for someone to tell me you were either turned or dead. Either you stay or I go with you."

"That's not a negotiation nor an option. You're going to go with Alberta when she leaves. It's all been arranged."

"I'm not a freaking damsel in distress or a child even if I may act it sometimes. I'm a damn novice training to be a guardian and I'm you're girlfriend. I'm not a happy homemaker who is going to sit an knit while my boyfriend is dying. I'm your hard headed stubborn girlfriend who is going with you and if you have a problem with that you can just suck it up."

It wasn't my best rant but it seemed to affect Dimitri. Even if he still disagreed I already had a plan to sneak and go with him.

He had both hands on my cheeks.

"I am not going to watch you die," he whispered. "I've thought you were dead twice now. No."


	16. Fighting For ControlBut Will I Win?

AN: thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like the next three chapters I'm about to post! R&R! XDXD

I gripped his wrist and pushed him away angry. This couldn't be happening. _Suddenly my perfect world was crumbling beneath me. I knew it was too good to be true._

I turned away from him running my fingers through my hair.

"Why is it that every time something good happens to me, someone or something comes and takes it away? I'm starting to get the impression I'm cursed."

"You're not cursed."

"Oh yeah. I doubt that. I've lost…almost everything and now I'm about to lose you too and you're just going along with it. Like its okay that we're separated." I was facing him now in a defensive stance, arms over the chest and everything.

"Is that what most of this is about? You think I don't care enough or that I don't want to be with you?"

I flipped my hair back, an automatic action. It was part of the reason I guess but not completely. He went on.

"Rosemarie, if I didn't care about you I wouldn't be standing here arguing with you, I wouldn't have chased after you when you ran into the forest, I wouldn't have tried to fix things between us when they were broken when we argued three times in the past week and I wouldn't have slept with you in the cabin. I am standing here because I love you Roza, more than…life it self even and I am willing to risk my life to protect moroi and especially you so that you can be safe and we can be together more often." His tone of voice was like he couldn't believe I actually thought this. He gave a hysterical laugh and one of his awesome hundred-watts smiles.

He continued in a more calm voice. "I also wouldn't be standing here thinking about how amazing you look right now."

It softened me a little. He was willing to fight for me and here I was protesting him against it. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Can you really blame me for not wanting you to die?" IT wasn't really a question but he still replied shaking his head understandingly.

"No, I can't."

"Imagine…you said you've been under the impression I was dead three or four times now. Imagine how it would feel to have me die."

"That's just it. The thought of you dying…how it would feel…that's why I don't want you fighting with me."

"Exactly. You get it now. You can imagine how painful it would be for you. Imagine how it feels for me. It's…me being selfish in my own way but…I can't help it," I shrugged. My voice was fading, giving away while tears formed in my eyes, not falling. More understanding lashed over Dimitri's face. He took a step towards me but I backed away, shaking my head.

"No. I don't want you to hold me until you tell me you're not going."

"Rose…"

"No. Tell me and everything will go back to normal"

He opened his mouth to say something then shut it, realizing no words would heal how I felt right now. He was even gone and already I felt weak inside, scared even.

"I don't want to lose you." I flicked my gaze towards the moon and then back to Dimitri. "I won't. Either you stay here or I go too. We don't fight alone we fight together."

"I told you…that's not an option."

"Apparently you've made your choice." I fidgeted in my stance, my eyes boring into Dimitri's. Those brown eyes…

I turned abruptly to go but went back to the chair for my shawl. Dimitri took the opportunity and grabbed my wrist pulling me toward him.

"Please Roza. Don't do this."

"Tell me what I want to hear and I won't." His jaw clenched. He knew what I was planning: something stupid.

He didn't say anything still gripping my wrist.

"That's what I thought." I yanked my arm away and headed for the stairs, running away from Dimitri for the second time in almost a week.

Again he followed.

"You can't do this."

I slowed from my running into a power walked my legs stomping against the ground of the guardian hallways. They were all empty by now so it didn't matter how much noise we made.

"I can and I will," I said not turning around, pulling my shift around me. He ran ahead of me blocking my way.

"Am I going to have to have someone on you, constantly watching to make sure you don't get away?"

If it's you then I don't mind," I snared.

"You are not being fair."

"Fair! Are you kidding me?! Seriously! You should talk about being fair!"

"It's different Rose."

"No, actually it's not."

"Are you trying to hurt me, to scare me?"

"Yes! I'm trying to knock some sense into you!" We were quiet then. Our voices echoed in the empty hallway. A shock of electricity pumped through me from where he was holding my arm. "Is how it's always going to be comrade? Are we going to be fighting and arguing with each other twenty years from now if we're still alive? Is this how-"

My words were cut off, his mouth pressing into mine. I wanted to pull away, giving him my ultimatum but he reeled me back in with his soft kisses and tender touches.

I locked my hands in his hair when I managed to pull away breaking one of perfect kisses.

"No," I gasped, breathing hard. He pulled me back toward him. I pushed against him again and again he held me in the kiss. We were both in a fight for control. Just like the day we fought during the six-week training.

The more he kissed me, the more I tried to pull away but Dimitri would always be stronger in a very attractive way. I kissed him back hoping that once the kiss was over he'd have to let me go but it went on. He moved his mouth to my neck brushing my hair aside. His hand was cradling my leg, gripping it tight. I was sure I'd have a bruise there tomorrow morning. I pushed my self upward so that only he was supporting me. Still pressing hard kisses onto my mouth and neck he moved his backward toward his dorm room.

Often enough, we end here after a fight but this time was different. The argument between us was still going on and both of us wanted to dominate for control.

I pushed me against the door unlocking it and we fell back on the bed seconds later.

"No," I whispered when I got a chance to breath. He silenced me with more sweet kisses, knowing that I wanted him as badly as he wanted me. I pushed him up noticing he'd gotten one strap of my dress down. He was working on pulling down the other but I yanked it back up trying to sit up.

Fighting against him was more fun than I thought before. Especially when I knew how this game would end.

He pushed me down, pinning my arms against the bed. I couldn't move.

Instead of squirming, I used something he'd taught me during our training sessions.

I managed to maneuver my self enough so that I was able to pin him underneath me.

"Come on Roza. This is our last night for a while." He stroked my thigh pushing the end of my dress up.

"No. It's not."

He flipped us around. Once again I was beneath him.

"Listen to me," he ordered looking me in the eyes. They were filled with so much love I could hardly stand but to turn away. "I don't care if you think you're going with me tomorrow or if I leave alone. I don't want this one night spoiled for us. It's not often we get to be together."

"You're right, It's not often and it'll be even less often if you go and get your self killed." I was crying now. I didn't want anything except for me and Dimitri to lock into a tight hug and disappear together.

He lifted me into the safety of his arms and I let him. He was cradling me, kissing every inch of my face even with salty tears running down my cheeks. I held his face close o mine. "Dimitri. I think…I'm crazily in love with you."

He chuckled pushing the hair out of my eyes. I tucked his curls behind his ear and gave in, all the while thinking about how I was going to sneak away tomorrow.

There wasn't much talking. It wasn't needed. We understood each other. Even with each minute ticking away 'til tomorrow, we made sure we made the most of it. He stroked my stomach brushing his lips against my own, not completely kissing me.

In our own way, it was magical.

He rolled over beside me and rested my head against him. The sound of his heartbeat and our 'heavy' breathing filed the room. I drew circles on his chest. It was warm. His hand ran along my arm and down my leg, up again.

"Can I ask you something?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "I don't know, the last time we did that look what happened." I smacked his chest playfully and cuddled closer. "But why not."

"Where do you see us years from now?"

He sounded taken off guard something rare for Dimitri. "I don't know. If I answer that question, it might back fire on me."

"What are you scared that you'll answer the wrong way and won't get any?"

he laughed out loud. "yes and no." he was serious now using both hands to stroke me. I responded, moving my leg over his. "I think…we'll still be arguing and disagreeing over the small stuff. Maybe we'll be away from the academy and this…life in a few years."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Another thought occurred to me. I as reluctant, hesitant to ask it. He noticed my sudden quiet and stiffness.

"What is it?"

"Do you think…"

"Do I think what?"

Besides using this question to put off the inevitable fight on weather I was fighting with him or not (which I was after I snuck out when he falls asleep), I was curious to know.

"Do you think we'll ever marry?"

He planted one on my forehead. "I do."

"Are you…mad that you're with somebody who you can't have children with?"

"Of course not. What's with these futuristic questions?"

"Curiosity. All of this got me thinking about us in the near future. I…don't want to be here ten years from now but…I have a feeling we will be."

"Unfortunately Roza, so do I."

Dimitri fell asleep soon after that. I could tell when his arm fell limp beside me. I took another few moments to hold on to him and enjoy the moment before pulling out of his arms carefully, pulling my cloths on and dressing. I grabbed a scrap of paper, leaving him a note.

_Dimitri (Comrade), _

_You made me understand why you're leaving me to go off and fight for something you believe in. I've been taught the same why you have. We have to fight for something, putting the important things in our lives aside but it doesn't mean we don't love each other and I know we do. I left before you woke up so that we didn't have to face each other because I'm almost certain I would've changed my mind and tried to change your mind arguing again. I'm leaving with Alberta._

_Always and Forever,_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Roza._

I tucked the note in the mirror where I was sure he'd see it, wrapped my shawl around me and left without looking back.


	17. Not that talk!

A/N: Schools been a major reason I haven't been typing. That and I didn't know how weather or not I'd continue in Rose or Dimitri's POV. Just so some of you know, Liss, Christian and others of the awesome VA characters will mostly only be mentioned.

DPOV

I was used to waking up before her, kissing her on the forehead and then getting ready for a day without her. This morning was different. This morning I didn't open my eyes to find a mess of her beautiful hair beside me, sprawled out on the pillow; one arm dangling off the bed and the other gripping me tight; I didn't find the cute baby face she made when she slept or those pouty lips.

I wasn't able to wake up this morning to the love of my life.

As I said before, it was different.

I woke up alone to an empty space beside me. My hand searched for the warm person I was used to waking up to but came up empty. When opened my eyes, I realized she really was gone.

Jumping up quickly I showered and dressed before I noticed the note stuck in my mirror.

I scanned the note but there was no need for me to. I had a feeling. She'd left. I should've been happy she had gone with Alberta but there was a feeling.

RPOV

Exactly twelve hours ago, I left Dimitri. Almost everything reminds me of him and it hasn't even been a day. Every piece of clothing I had brought back memories of when I wore them and when, where, and how Dimitri touched me when I wore them.

_This is something I have to do, _I keep telling my self.

I had shaken the memories away and kept those words in my head. Alberta didn't question my silence the whole car ride to the train station. It was unsafe for too many planes to take off from the Academy for some reason so we were riding in ye olden train. When we actually got on the train, me tucked tight into the window seat in a daze, Alberta decided to ask about my rare lack of silence. She walked from the compartment across from mine and slides the door open.

"Mind if we talk?"

Normally I would've asked if I had a choice but I like Alberta too much and my mood was so low, I could feel the heat of hell.

"Sure," I mumbled.

She locks the door behind her and sits on the chair by the wall.

"I'd say we have quite a few things to discuss."

I hadn't been ready for this. Damn!

"You're talking about Dimitri and me."

"Yes."

I sighed and leaned my head against the paneled wall. "How long have you known?"

"For quite a while actually. I had my suspicions when you both appeared together with that 'solid' story after Prince Victor had Lissa Attacked."

"When were your suspicions confirmed?"

"While we were vacationing in winter. I saw how you reacted to Tasha. It doesn't take a lot to enrage you Ms. Hathaway but this was something different. I saw the way you looked at him and at her. The daggers you shot that woman made me fear you. I didn't know that guardian Belikov return those feeling until I saw how he reacted when you were kidnapped," she'd explained. "After that, it wasn't difficult to see the attraction. As well as you tried to hide it you two were constantly together," she added laughing.

"Was it obvious to like everyone?"

She gave a meek smile, beautiful even, and laughed lightly. "No dear. You have nothing to worry about. To someone who has seen and been through it all it's obvious."

An odd flash of light or was it emotion, flashed through her eyes. Maybe Dimitri and I weren't the only star crossed lovers of the moroi/dhampire world.

"So do you approve?" This was a question I prepared for my mother so many times in my head and for Liss out of fear but deep down it didn't matter to me because weather they approved or not I would always be with him. Plus if Liss has anything to say about it, I can point out my previous disapproval of Christian.

Alberta clasped her hands on the knees of her crossed legs and leaned back smiling.

"Greatly."

Didn't see that coming.

"You two are good together. That's in my eyes at least. I see something when you both are around one another. This…connection. I don't know how to explain it and I've never been able to but it's there for you as it is for other's It's a rare connection actually."

"You have no idea," I mumble.

"So, you two are in love with one another yes?"

I nod. Some how I expected to have this conversation with Dimitri beside me.

"And I, as your future boss, approve but I hope you know there will be-"

"Limits to our relationship. I know. We know. We talked about it."

"That's good. So you know you both cannot guard Princess Dragomir."

I nod again.

"Good. Then I guess there isn't much to cover without both of you here. One thing before I go though. What led to you joining me on this trip."

Something in me trusted Alberta so I explained everything but the little rendezvous at the end but Alberta was able to fill in the details her self with a knowing smile.

"Ah your first work related fight. A moment to be treasured." She used a rare joking laugh. I smiled. "So you're hoping to fight tomorrow. I know you a lot better than I thought."

"Yes. Are you going to let me? I hope so because then my fight with Dimitri would've meant nothing."

Again she laughed.

"Of course I'm going to let you fight but not for the reason you think."

"Then why?"

"Because I know you can."

I reveled in our conversation and relaxed, the tension easing out of my body. It would fade a lot easier if someone was here to rub it away.

"Well, now that we have everything settled I'd say it's time to get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow and a little bit of explaining to do to your boyfriend."

"I was actually hoping to avoid him until after this whole battle deal. It'll be a lot harder for him to be mad at me while he's appreciating the fact we're both alive."

"You seem so sure of your self."

"Like I've said before. You've gotta believe in what you can do for your self."


	18. First Fight Of My Official Life

A/N: The last chapter was kinda, dull, I know but hopefully this'll make up for a lot.

The moon was high above us. The courts were crowded with both guardians and students to my surprise. There were a few familiar faces but no one I knew by heart. Alberta gave me my own stake, floral engravings and initials included. She told me I could go up to an assigned room until she notified me other wise.

I busied my self, getting my mind set for the battle.

I practiced a few steps with my stake until I was called down stairs.

My heart pounded against my ribs, a chill ran through me and yet I felt like I was the strongest person in the world.

I was assigned a caravan with a few familiar guardians who protected the academy and one student from the academy in Russia.

"They brought you this far?"

"No. I was out here when the call was issued and volunteered," she told me. She was a muscled girl with a cute pixie cut. Her name was Alex.

Before we could blink we arrived. There were areas not only here but all over where there were more =strogoi than others.

We were at one of them.

It was eight in each truck and there were three trucks.

The second we stepped out of the truck, tension built and you could feel the change in the air.

At least I could.

We were put in pairs. I, didn't see it coming, was paired with Alex. She was a cool chick with a high-pitched voice and a bright smile for someone about to go into battle. She said it was to lighten the mood.

The second we stepped into the back of the old house we parked in front of, chaos broke out.

There were fights going on everywhere.

Stakes against strogoi, blood against the grass and the screams of those already taken down. From the position I was in fighting on the ground trying to pin a strogoi and kick another I counted four already down. The strogoi were mostly still standing.

I don't know how long the battle went on for but all I knew was there was a change in sky light, a few moans from the helpless and dead.

Besides the slaying I did almost two months ago, this was the most blood I'd ever seen.

Alex had kept up the fight until I lost track of her what seemed like seconds ago. I scanned the ground, the trees, everywhere.

There were two guardians fighting the last two strogoi while others searched and cared for the missing and injured.

"Alex," I called in a hoarse voice. I heard a familiar moan and saw her. She was flat on the grass on the edge of the trees. I moved toward her in a limped sprint. When I reached her and was about to help her, it was inevitable to avoid . A strogoi reached out and grabbed me. I didn't have time to shriek or yelp. Alex saw but couldn't do anything but struggle to reach up. He angled my neck in a way no ones neck should be but I used everything in my power and what Dimitri had taught me to pull away. I knocked him back a few steps and searched for where my stick fell when he'd grabbed me.

He came at me again but I maneuvered under and kicked beneath his legs to bring him down. Alex called out, "Rose, here" in a strained voice from the sitting positions he was in against a tree, I reached out for the stake and plunged it into the strogoi the same time he clawed my shoulder.

He fell to the floor while blood oozed from my arm and downward. His had dug deep into my skin.

"Are you okay?" I asked Alex. She nodded and tried to smile.

"I bet you wish you stayed in Russia when you had the chance huh?"

her strained and yet still musical laugh was the laugh thing I heard before she leaned forward and collapsed and if ell under the darkness.

I woke up in the infirmary of The Court. My right shoulder was bandage tightly so no blood would be able to run through my arm. The doctor told me that I had been hit pretty badly in my abdomen and should stay out of fighting for a while but soon enough I'd be alright.

These were times I wished for Liss.

Alex was well and okay but wouldn't be awake for a while. I smiled, left a bear I got from this little shop in the middle of Court on her bedside table with my name on it and left for my room.

"With plenty of rest you should be okay?" the doctor told me.

I unlocked the door to my room ready for a long shower/bath and for a good nights sleep until the next attack.

I pushed opened the door to see a duffle bag on the window seat across the room and Dimitri on his cell phone staring out.

He turned at the sound of the door opening. I wanted to move to hug hum but my legs stopped me.

He slammed his phone shut and ran toward me, pulling me into a tight painful hug and warm kisses.

A/N: Okay we all saw it coming but again, I couldn't resist. Five reviews by tonight and I'll update again this evening.


	19. Could this be the start of a Make up?

A/N: The last chapter was kinda, dull, I know but hopefully this'll make up for a lot.

Dimitri put me down when I let out a whisper of an owe. He kissed my forehead tenderly and then pulled away.

"You are the craziest person…Rose…I can not believe you did this to me." It sounded like he was whispering all of this stuff to him self more than me but I listened. He was holding me carefully close but not looking me in the eye.

I leaned into his chest taking in every scent, every feel of him.

"How'd you find out? It was obvious wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. One of the things I love about you is that you never back down. It's also what makes you stubborn and difficult. I know you Rose. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"I figured," I sighed into his sweater. ""I wasn't trying to get you to come and chase after me Dimitri."

Though I hoped he would.

"You were making a point."

"That and I was showing you that weather you want to believe it or not, I'm going ot be fighting too."

He kissed the top of my head.

"I thought I'd put off until now."

"Jeeze, comrade, what exactly did you think you were doing when you were training me?"

"Oh I wasn't really training you. It was an excuse for me to get close and be able to do-" h e lifts my chin up and leans down. It's a warm long kiss that doesn't heat up and lead to sex or to any foreplay. Just love sealed with a kiss. "That," he finished.

Giddy, I stumble backward and giggle. He chuckles at my lack of coordination and lifts me up sitting me on the bed carefully. He closes the door I'd left open while I struggle to kick off my shoes.

He squats in front of me to help me take off my tennis shoes.

"How bad are you hurt?" he asks concerned.

"I'm a little broken here, little bruised there," I vaguely reply trying not to worry him. He pulls off one shoe and starts on the other.

"Rose?"

"Well, not that bad."

"How bad is not bad?"

"A shredded shoulder, aching body parts I didn't even know I had and messed up abdomen but nothing serious," I perk up.

"Not that bad?" he pulls the shoe off and stands cupping my face in his hands. He's stroking a really cool scar that looks great on me above and across my eyebrow. He strokes my face gently from the end of the scar down, trailing his fingers along gently. It tingles but not because it hurts but because Dimitri just makes me feel good. "You are going to need full medical care and attention to heal."

"Well Mr. Belikov I hope it's you volunteering but don't you have to go?" My arms are lock around his neck.

"No. We covered a few attacks in lower Montana and are set to leave out in a day or two so until then I am all yours beautiful." He kisses me once and pulls away.

"I'll start a bath for you if you want. Or shower."

A few ideas run through my mind. "A bath please."

He gets an idea of what runs through my mind and smiles shaking his head. "None of that. We are just going to make you feel better."

"And you don't think you can make me feel better in that way?"

He turns towards the bathroom a wide smile on that face I love so much. When the tub is filled he carries me toward the bathroom while I brush my lips again his next trying to convince him into getting in with me.

"Come on Comrade. You've seen a lot more of me before."

He unhooks me from around his neck and resist kissing me back.

He sits me on the sink counter.

"Are you at least gonna undress me. I am in a lot of pain and cant do it my self."

"Pain huh?" he kisses my nose. "Then maybe I shouldn't add to your pain by placing extra hands on your body," he teases. He steps back but I wrap my legs tight around him straddling him.

"No, no, no, no. Extra hands are always useful especially yours." With a few persuasive kisses first my clothes come off then his and we end up in the tub together bubbles and all.

He strokes one of my legs that's propped up on the edge of the tub entwined with his and doesn't have to lean much to kiss me.

"I bet this isn't how you saw our fight ending?" I say against his lips.

"No," he whispers kissing me again. "It's a lot better." His tongue brushes against my lips and I comply. His hand rubs away some of the soap on my back when I manuver over. Breaking the kiss he says, " actually I did see this coming."

"What?"

"In case you haven't notice Roza, all of our fights end up like this. Usually in a bed though," he points out.

"True." It goes on like this for a while. The water never cools and I'm in the arms of the love of m life. For now all is well. For now, Dimitri's touch is the only thing healing my battle scars and wounds, his kisses are what push away all of those reminders of the battle I saw today and the feel of his lips on my neck tell me I'm he's and he's mine and that's all there is to it.

For Now.

A/N: This chapter got a little touchy feely but I hoped you liked it any way. R&R and I'll update tomorrow or sooner. (I stay up late).


	20. Beautiful Day Leads to Terrible Others

A/N: You guys reviewed so quickly I've typed the next chapter already! Thank you guys so much! D&R forever! BTW: Have you guys read the excerpt from Spirit Bound. Love it! Okay New Chapter

DPOV

I thought it had been days that we'd been together. Turns out it had only been two days. Things weren't perfect but were getting better. Rose spent the day, reluctant I might add, in bed while tended to every care and need.

"The only thing I need is you to heal me," she said kneeling on the edge of the bed ready to pull me down.

I had just gotten up to get her breakfast but according to her the only thing she needed to fill her up was me. Thinking back I can't remember how I resisted laughing at her sarcastic joking self, or resist even holding her. Now when I'm even just a few feet away from her it hurts…

RPOV

…The longing and withdrawal is like giving up smoking when you're a chain-smoking chimney or giving up alcohol when you have as much of the drink in you as a distillery. It's having something you can't live without. I'd never be able to explain what it feels like to be in love and to have that love returned. There are metaphors and references to all possible emotions and feelings but nothing compares.

Nothing relates to the tingle his fingers leave when they trail down and across my bare back gently. Or when he kisses me from the stomach all the way to my lips, basically every inch of me.

My favorite moments are when I lay back against and I fit perfectly into him. We're two halves of a whole that can't be separated.

My words of course come back to haunt the always lucky me. The battles continued for weeks one end until we were thirty guardians less. A full week was held as a time of mourning for those lost and a ball was being held in their honor and for those who fought. Dimitri and I, plus anybody else, who touched the fields of strogoi, were covered head to toe in scars, bruises, fractures and what ever else can be broken.

Lissa had been limited the amount she could heal and Adrian can only heal oh so much so getting around to healing everybody to a point where full body casts weren't needed would take a few extra years than we had.

On the morning that started it all, I woke up with a start from a brutal nightmare, the hundredth of many. Alert, I shot up. Dimitri was at the foot of the bed pulling his boots on. He moved in one swift motion and was beside within seconds..

"Another nightmare?" He pushed the wild strands of hair from my face.

"Yeah." I was panting, unable to catch my breath, the images of the last nightmare flashing in front of my eyes. The look of worry deep in those beautiful eyes made me choose my words carefully. "Don't worry lover, it's not that bad." I playfully pushed him. He laughed but I could see I wasn't fooling him any better than I was fooling my self.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing. It was just…weird. I've had these nightmares before but not this bad," I admitted. His hand rested on my cheek. Even the lightest touch could make me remember I wasn't in this alone.

"They're scaring you aren't they."

I was about to protest.

"Roza, don't you dare even try lying to me." It was a nervous laugh.

"Listen Lover, when they get really bad to a point where I cant stand them I'll tel you okay?'

He was reluctant to agree but realized he'd get no better deal.

"Okay. But the second you have a terrible nightmare tell me." He lets his lips rest on my forehead, kisses my cheeks and then stands to pull his coat on.

"Goin' somewhere cowboy?"

"Actually, I am first going to ask for one of the cars to burrow so that I can surprise you."

"A surprise!" I perked up and hopped out of bed. "What kind of surprise? Tell me!"

"Oh no. No amount of persuasion will get it out these lips. Nice bunny pajama shorts by the way."

I looked down at my pink bunny printed shorts and the matching spaghetti strapped top.

"I know it's kind of a weird ensemble but…hey hey hey no changing the subject."

"Darn I thought I had you there."

"Using my short attention span against me," I mumble. "And only I could pull of these bunnies and still look cute. Now tell me!"

He shakes his head and backs toward the door.

"Just get dressed and meet me down in the lobby in an hour or so." He gives me a hurried kiss and darts out before I can question him further.

I pull on my long jeans, converse, and my green-buttoned jacket. I'm too excited to bother brushing my hair so I braid it back and hop down the stairs to the lobby. Dimitri comes in at the same time and we are off.

For the first time in weeks I'm leaving the academy to go someplace pleasant I hope and not work related. It's like our second official date.

I'm bouncing in my seat excitedly asking twenty questions.

Dimitri doesn't cave.

"And I thought that you wanted to give me any and everything I wanted?" I pout.

"I do."

"Then give me the answer!"

He chuckles and turns up one of his eighties songs.

"You are a mysterious creature lover. You read westerns and yet you listen to eighties music. Weirdest combination I've ever seen and I've seen them all."

"Hey, don't put down my westerns, until you've read one or put down my music until you've listened to it."

"I tried to read it but fell asleep if you'll remember and as for the music, I like stuff that doesn't have that weird techno twang in it."

He leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "You'll grow used to it."

"I hope so or one of us is going to have to change."

"how can two completely different opposites like us be perfect for each other?"

I smile and draw a heart shape in the air. "Because we're in love."

It takes a little while longer and few hundred more questions for me to realize we're headed for the main street of the common towns of Pennsylvania. There are little shops and bustling people.

Dimitri parks in front of a shop and comes around to open my door.

"Eighties music, westerns and medevil chivalry. Don't you ever stick to your own time frame?"

"Don't make me regret bringing you here," he jokes.

"Where exactly?"

"To this beautiful little town where we are spending the whole day together."

"Really!"

"Really," he reassures.

And we have an awesome day at that. We go in and out of little trinket shops, see a movie, eating and looking around. I push Dimitri to answer his cell phone, though I don't want him too, and turn to look at the window of a dress shop. In it is that most amazing dress I'd ever seen.

It's a dark navy blue with flower imprints and vines streaming from the chest down to where the dress faded to black. On the mannequin was a bright moon shaped necklace dangling from a braided chain.

I didn't notice the woman come out of the store.

"Beauty ain't it?" she had a thick accent and wild red hair.

"It's…amazing. Dare I ask how much?"

"Let's say it had more than two digits. Actually it has more than three. Too much I know," she adds reading my expression.

"Yeah but it is one hell of a dress."

The next morning, the morning of the ball, I shoot up out of bed, the image of those bodies flashing through my mind the ghost of those dead.

"Rose?" Dimitri stepped out of the shower pulling on his shirt.

"I'm fine lover. Promise."

I moved to get up but there was something heavy on my feet.

I saw Dimitri's face fill with more concern and worry but I lifted the box from my feet changing the subject. He sits beside me.

"Open it."

He doesn't have to tell me twice.

It's the dress, necklace and shoes in all.

My breath catches.

I turn to Dimitri.

"How did you…"

"I saw the expression on your face when you were looking at that dress. While you were getting the pretzels I went and talked to the women."

"How could you afford this?"

"Lots of saving." I turn and hug him tightly. Tears are running down my cheeks on to his shirt.

"Thank you so much. I can't except it though." Hurt spreads over his face and it breaks my hurt.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"No of course I do! Its beautiful it is but…you spent all of your savings on this dress."

"And it was worth it."

I love my boyfriend.

A/N: There is a serious plot line for the rest of the story but I was watching Gossip Girl and got distracted so it's kind of a cute chapter that builds up to the rest of the story. Thanks for all the reviews again!


	21. It's Too Frightening to Ask For Help

A/N: I was so happy and excited when I read the forty-six emails in my inbox! Thank you all you rock! And yes we all wish for our own Dimitri but for now we have to let Rose have him.

RPOV

Deep down inside, I knew that this was a dream and that none of this was real but the feeling that the battle was never over and would forever continue kept me from stirring my self-awake.

All of the bodies strewn across the grass field, blood engulfed into the grass around them and their eyes; the hazy gray color their eyes glazed over to, staring directly up at me as if I was the one who did this, I was the monster behind it all.

But I wasn't.

Only one death I was responsible for.

And he was the only dead body that wasn't here out of the many others. I twirled on my heel away from the sight of Liss's broken neck, the hand shaped wound where Christian's heart should be and the mess of curls that shielded my mother's face but every time I turned I was facing them again.

Through my mind a message ran on loop like a whisper.

_This is what's going to happen…and you can't stop it. _

The more and more I shook it away the words grew louder giving me such a headache I was sure my head would explode within seconds.

I was crouched down on my knees, hands over ears and eyes shut tight. These were one of the many times I wish I paid attention to how Dorothy got away safely back home in The Wizard of Oz.

It was growing louder and louder into I started screaming my self.

"Stop it! Stop it! Make it stop!" Before the dream faded, all the bodies had risen, creeping toward me hands outstretched and…

"Rose! Rose, sweetheart, wake up!"

Dimitri was leaning over me, the ends of his dark hair brushing over my cheeks. His hands gripped my shoulders tight. When he saw I was really awake, he loosened the grip only slightly sitting me up with him.

I was panting hard. My heart felt like it had been squeeze and slowly let go. The blood rushed in my ears while the words continued. Dimitri's voice faded in and out while my hands pressed harder against my ears.

He was trying to pry them away from my ears but to no avail.

"Rose please let me help." When it was only Dimitri's voice I heard, I slowly lowered my hands and threw my self into Dimitri.

Immediately his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"It's okay," he whispered against my hair. "I've got you I'm here." He brushed my hair back from my face but I burring it into his chest not crying but shaking.

"I don't suppose you want to talk about it."

I shook my head slightly.

"Rose, we had a deal. If it got this bad, you'd let me in. I know you're still in shock about the dream but it'll help."

He pulled me away to look into my eyes. I shook my head.

"Rose…"

"Dimitri I can't," I croaked. It was tense moment we locked eyes, unblinking before he sighed.

"How am I supposed to help you?"

"You don't."

"At least get help from someone if not me." It was hard for him to say it, the strain in his voice giving him away.

"No. I don't need help. Anyone's help."

"I thought-"

"Look I know I told you I'd tell you if they got really bad but, I think this is something I have to do for my self. Besides if I've handled it this long by my self then I should be able too-"

I stopped realizing my mistake.

"This long?"

"Dimitri…"

"How long Rose?"

It had been a little over two weeks that I'd made that promise to Dimitri but he left the night of the ball when all of the academy guardians had to get schedules and what not settled. He'd asked if I had had nightmares while he'd been gone and I passed a convincing lie that they faded because I didn't want him to worry and I was so used to taking care of my self.

He waited for me to answer.

"Since the ball," I mumbled.

"Rose!"

"Well I'm sorry but I thought I could-"

"Handle it your self because that plan worked out so well for you last time," he laughs sarcastically.

"Look, no it didn't work out well but I can take care of my self. I've been doing it all of these years and I don't need you or anyone else telling me that I need help." Saying all of this, I'd hopped out of bed, pulled a pair of jeans and tennis shoes on and slammed the door behind me.


	22. Nothing Ventured Everything Gained

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short but I'm having a slight spell of writer's block.

The Night Of The Ball

_I felt like Cinderella. I pulled on the two strapped, black heels, the cotton under garments, and finally the dress. It fit perfectly. Not in a slutty way as past dress have but perfectly around my waist and chest, support it self. The necklace hung in the hollow of my neck. I pinned my hair up in a loose bun, the long strands f loose hair cascading down my face and brushing over my bare shoulders. _

_I stepped out of the bathroom anxious, as too what Dimitri's reaction would be. _

_He was staring intently out the window but turned the second I appeared. _

_He looked handsome and hot as always in a dark blue button down shirts, black shoes and pants that were a cross between jeans and slacks. A dark undershirt revealed at the neck of his shirt. _

_His eyes brightened and a wide beautiful smile spread across his face,_

"_You look…" he sighed exasperated. _

"_Do you like it?" I walked slowly toward him. _

"_You look…amazing."_

_I kissed him softly. "Thank you lover." _

_We laughed and leaned against the wall watching all moroi twirl on the dance floor. Dimitri stood at a close distance that was neither too intimate nor far. It was close enough for me. To everyone else we looked like a student and a mentor chatting animatedly at a ball. _

_I wished we were allowed to dance together and enjoying the night like normals but this was enough for now. _

The moon was high enough to illuminate the roof. Indentations were forming in my arms from leaning on the rail of the bridge so far. For the third time in less than a year, I wished he'd chased after me sooner.

I figured it was to give me space and for that I was grateful but I missed him too much already. I wanted to be held tight in his embrace and kissed and caressed and before I realized it, it was happening.

He was there.

"I swear you can read my mind sometimes, lover," I said leaning my full weight against him.

"No. I'm just that into you," he says before tilting me back to press his lips onto my own.

"I think this is our fastest make up," I smile turning my self in his arms. He sighs. "What are we going to do about this?"

Again he sighs. " I thought about it. I fell in love with you because of your independence and admired you for it but something I've always wanted to do was be there for you and I have been and always will be weather you want me or not." I laugh when he kisses my nose. "So, the point I'm getting to is that we, all possible emphasis there is on WE, are going to do everything we can to figure this out and soon. You are going to let me help you and if you don't I'm going to do it any way."

We laugh.

"Seriously, what if I did something to stop you from helping me?"

"Like…" he asks.

"Like with holding my favors."

He thinks about it jokingly. "Then I guess we'd both be screwed because if I don't have you I'll end up crazy and what not and we don't want that so lets…"kisses me on my cheek. "Finish…" kisses me on the forehead. "Our make up…" long passionate kiss on the lips. "In bed."

We do.

A/N: It won't be until tomorrow I'll update. Major writer's block. This chapter fills in my empty space.


	23. Left With Memories and Nightmares

A/N: So this is the beginning chapter of the rest of the plot line of the story. I'll update sooner if I get five or more reviews and if not I'll update anyway because I am in a super good mood with an awesome report card and the fact I got into this high school for sophomore year! Hope ya like!

The worst week of my life so far starts with my Russian lover being called away to the out skirts of northern Oregon.

Dimitri was in the middle of trailing soft kisses down my chest and unbuttoning my shirt when his cell phone rings. He stops in mid bottom button and kisses.

"Damn it," he mutters.

I use all training strength I've built up and shift, rolling us over so my hair falls in a curtain over Dimitri beneath me.

"If you answer that I will personally use your own training skills against you," I threatened.

"Roza it'll be one-"

"No. if it's important, they'll call back."

The phone stops ringing and we continue our before activities. Fighting for control, Dimitri rolls us over and pushes me down.

"What were you saying about using my own skills against me?"

He kisses me once and pulls away.

"You're teasing me Comrade," I smile pulling him down. My fingers lock in his girls while his hands make way down my shirt. The cell phone of course rings again.

"Dimitri…"

"Let me just get it." He leans over to the night table, for his phone, legs still on either side of me.

"Hello?" he answers. I prop my self up on both elbows, pouting. It's a few minutes that he's on the phone. Impatient and angry that our rare moment of 'togetherness' was interrupted I gently kiss him, running a trail down his neck and on either side of his cheeks. He's trying to suppress him self from smiling and kissing me back but failing miserably. He plants one anytime he's listening to whoever's on the other end.

I'm pulling on his arm gently for him to hang up but the conversation goes on, ending with a disappointed expression on Dimitri's face.

"Damn it," he mutters.

"What happened to cussing in Russian?"

"It feels better to cuss when people understand you." He smiles and stroke my cheek.

"What?"

"Roza…"

Forehead to forehead I can guess what's coming. My fingers tighten in his hair.

"Comrade no."

"I know. It's for a few weeks at most but I'll be back."

"But you just got back." I stand buttoning my shirt. "And last time you said that you were gone for like a month."

He pulls his own shirt off the floor. "I know, I know but everybody wants to get the kids and moroi especially back on the academy campus and before they can do that, they need to know that it's safe."

"Then send other guardians not just my handsome Russian boyfriend!"

He smiles pulling his shirt over his head. His hands pull me toward him by the waist.

"Look, we both said this would be hard. Remember…the night in the cabin."

I nod, fiddling with a button, refusing to meet his eyes.

"We're not normal. We won't be able to see each other all the time an it hurts but-"

"It's something we have to do," I finish glumly.

"Exactly," he sighs. My heads falls against his chest. He rests his chin on my head stroking my hair.

We stay like that for a few minutes comfortable for the moment. This is déjà vu, every time he goes away, and we reestablish the negatives that outweigh the positives of our relationship, I think back to the night on the roof.

"Dimitri…"

"Hmm?"

"What about the promise you made me?"

He's silent, thinking I guess, trying to remember or stunned by the reminder. I feel a soft kiss on my head. When he doesn't answer I say his name again, wearily, not wanting to really think about all the times we've been separated so far.

"Dimitri?"

"I remember Roza. I think about it all the time."

_What if I make you a promise? One day, we'll leave and just go off on our own. _

"Are you gonna follow through?"

Its silent for a few minutes.

"Hope I'll be able to."

We both know it's not the answer I want to hear but for now it's okay. I'm used to it sadly, knowing the important stuff can never fully be answered and that nothing can be planned because we don't know what'll happen tomorrow or next week or even in the next few minutes.

It's a dark thought but as long as I have at least something to hold on to for a few minutes, I'll be okay.

_I hope. _

* * *

Dimitri left that same night. An on that same night I had another one of my awesome frolicking dreams in the forest with unicorn stand near by, eating grass that the dead bodies of my friends happen to be laying on.

Great.

And it's not just friends, it's anyone and everyone I've ever known from past P.E. teachers to Queen Tatiana. I mean I hate her but not that much. I'd never wish the pain I see upon anyone. It's too…evil and savage, as Dimitri once used, to think about.

"Maybe it's a sign," Alex had suggested. We'd be come close enough, always paired together on assignments since we were both under age students, that I could confide in her and that she was practically a mind reader.

"A sign?"

"Yeah…my aunt says dreams mean everything. Deep down, it's something in your subconscious trying to tell you something," she informs me.

"No offence, but I have enough problems with 'aunts'. I don't need to add a psychic one to my hit list."

She laughs brightly, her hundred watts smiling follow suit.

"My aunt is a psychic actually. She works here at the court."

"Whoa wait…your aunt is that gypsy lady?"

"There's only one on the grounds so yeah."

Now that I think of her aunt and her, the resemblance is uncanny.

* * *

I take in what Alex says and start to welcome the dreams, so I can 'search in my own head' as she suggested but there's nothing. I mean I'm never able to truly look because of the bodies that end up following me and the blood curdling screams ringing through my ears.

The week continues, me Dimitri-less and about to be shipped off to upper Main, and with nothing besides my duffle bag and a head full of nightmares.

Oh and did I mention the letter form Princess Victor and how this week sucked.

A/N: Crummy ending but in the next one, some plans are made and there is even a heart warming scene between our two star crossed lovers.


	24. This Is When I Need You Most

A/N: I wrote a certain section for this chapter but it was actually for another story but I thought it might sound better here. I hope you guys like. By the way, to all of you who added this story to your favorites, thank you!

"Nothing could make this week go wrong," is something cursed people say. I'm cursed and I said it. I used to never believe in curses, religion only in what I can do for my self. My luck and beliefs have since shifted with the ghost sightings and what not. My beliefs in the justice system haven't though. I think those who do evil should be sentenced to life imprisonment or the death penalty even or at least, a life long sentence of solitary confinement and strict rules about mailing letters out.

I pulled the letter out of my bag, reading it for the hundredth time.

_Dearest Rosemarie,_

_It's been a long while, I know, but with so many rules and all of the restricted time I have here, I have been able to write. I thought I'd let you know of all changes that'll happen to you soon. The effect Lissa has over you, or rather her magic does, is greater than anyone is aware. I am how ever and am informing you of this because I am one of the only few people who knows how to stop the imminent changes to come and with that, I'll admit I plan to use as leverage for you assistance. I hope you'll reply to such an old friend soon,_

_Love always,_

_Prince Victor. _

I was too stunned to even call Dimitri and tell him. Alex read the worry on my face when I had read the letter my self and grabbed the letter to read on her own.

I explained everything to her and surprisingly she understood.

"That's creepy…but there are always ways to blackmail a blackmailer."

I smiled and relaxed a little, too ancy to worry about it at the moment…

DPOV

…At the moment, my surroundings were drifting away from me, passing by in the fields that flew past the window and the birds that soared overhead. It was dark out and we were on our way to a small town in Oregon but I found that for once I couldn't focus at the task at hand. My duty was the last thing on my mind and the number of strogoi were actually number three on my list of worries.

The first was of course my Rose and the second was the future. Thinking about it was even frightening.

It killed me to make loose promise that we both knew I probably wouldn't be able to keep or to look into such beautiful eyes knowing I have to leave them.

It's only the memories that keep me going when we're separate but even those are starting to fade with the thoughts of what lies ahead taking over…

RPOV

…Over and over I try to shake the dreams away but this time its worse. Victor's in them. He stands out though, in the middle of all the gore and bodies in a nice tidy suit smiling, enjoying my fear.

These are the nights I need Dimitri most.

_The sun is on the horizon and the sky is a weird color. It's faded from one side of the sky, dark blue to where the sun is setting to neon orange. I'm swinging my legs over the edge of the roof. _

_Somehow I have a feeling Dimitri is coming to find me. He always funds me when I need him most. _

_The door behind me opens and he comes out, and sits beside me. _

"_Why is it, I found you in the weirdest of places?"_

"_I'm a complex deep person comrade. I'm emotional deep down," I joke. _

_He hides his smile turning away. _

"_Why are you out here really?"_

"_I needed a break from everything frown there." I gesture to the training students in group practice. _

"_Ah. It's finally wearing you down…"_

"_What is?"_

"_This new mission your on to accomplish everything not really taking care of your self."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes you. You haven't slept in days, the bags under your eyes, I haven't seen you eat or even rest. Every time I see you your running on weariness…" he trails off catching my gleaming eyes._

"_What?_

"_You've been watching me comrade?"_

_He turns away._

_  
See anything you like?" I ask leaning into him. _

"_Plenty." He smiles._

_I'm stunned into silence by his outright flirt. It takes a second for me to readjust my expression. _

"_I'm glad." I shoot him my bright flirty smile and turn away again. It isn't an awkward tension that builds but comfortable. I sigh taking in the air. _

"_I've been trying to compensate for something," I admit._

"_What?"_

"_For getting Mason killed but I realized nothing in the world is every going to fix that." I fidget at the sudden emotional change and continue swinging my feet. Dimitri squeezes my hand reassuringly._

"_I'm not going to lie to you, that pain isn't going away but…you will be able to push away for the time being, putting it off."_

_I give a sad smile and sigh._

"_I hate it."_

"_The fighting and battles. I do too."_

_It seems like one of many of perfect moments when I fall against his shoulder. Dimitri's arm fits perfectly around my shoulder and he plants a gentle kiss on my head._

_A kiss that almost for the moments, takes my pain away. _

_A/N: not the best chapter and I meant for it to be longer but I lost my train of thought. _


	25. Antagonizing and Protective Meet Annoyed

A/N: SO I thought about how depressed I'd be if my soul mate (one I don't have) had to keep leaving me over and over again because of his job so this chapter continues the drama. **Squeals and also as a fellow fan mentioned: I lost my train of thought…on Dimitri.**

**RPOV**

I can't take it anymore. I feel like I am about to explode. My horrible week continues as so:

The knowing headache that no amount of medication will make go away, the sleepless nights I'm drinking the dark caffeine work-a-holics use as their drug, the terrible dreams that jolt me awake on the nights I'm too lazy to get my buzz drug, the empty space beside me in the bed, the long days on the hunt (it's easier to corner in strogoi during the day I found out), and the long nights still on the prowl. The lies to Dimitri about how everything is going okay on the few times we talk on the phone.

Not to mention the taunting letters from Victor about my future disorientation, forgetfulness, possible fading eyesight from seeing ghost for so many years. Plus the weight of his annoying letters on my shoulders.

The nightly searches for Strogoi hideouts have lessoned a bit. The deaths of guardians have decreased.

The way the queen sees it and orders it is, "we hunt them first before they hunt us this team."

Alex says the queen is just afraid that she'll loose control over her 'people' if she doesn't start taking action.

"It's what my aunt says. She reads long distance to the queen," she tells me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone needs a consultant. I guess the queen consults my aunt. Just prove how accurate she is, reading for royalty," she smiles, jokingly smugly.

"Well if she's that good, have her squeeze me in again in the near future. With the way my life is going, it would be nice to know what's to come before it happens."

Alex's been a good friend, all smiles even in the darkest of times. She's also a kick ass-assin fighter and very quick and efficient on kills.

"I mourn the kills later, on my own time. My aunt says it's best to mourn in your own hour rather than in the view of others," she recites.

"You talk to your aunt a lot don't you."

"She's all I have," she shrugs. "What about you?"

I turn away for a second, staring out the car window (we're on our way back to Court). "I have my mom and the boyfriend I told you about before."

"Ahh," she nods, knowingly. If I could guess, I'd think she was a psychic too. "You're mom moroi or dhampire?"

"Dhampire. She's stationed somewhere with an a in it or something." I blush. You'd think I'd know where my own mother was on watch.

"Somebody I might know?"

"Janine Hathaway."

"Ah. A well known. I might have guessed."

"I bet you would have."

When we get back to court it's posted that all students and guardians will be sent back to their academies within the week. I feel a kind of gladness wash over me. The academy might be school but it's still my only home.

And then I remember the academy is what's keeping Dimitri and me from being together, living normal lives.

Happy feeling over.

Alex and I depart for our rooms when the receptionist at the front desk flags me down.

"Yoo hoo! Are you Rose Hathaway?"

"Last I checked."

She looks from a paper in her hand and back to me.

"About five two, long haired, student looking Rose Hathaway?"

"Hope so."

"It also says you're a sarcastic smart mouth. It's you." I resist the urge to slap her. "There's two letters and a delivery for you." She hands me a small card and a medium sized box.

"Please don't let this be from Victor," I moan.

She eyes me.

"Thank you!" I slap on the best fake smile I can and head for the elevator about to tear open the letters.

_Dear Rosemarie,_

I have yet to receive a reply so I am going to assume you have ceased to exist or choose not to answer an old chum but I'll pick the latter. I'd like to let you know that weather or not you reply I will have a few messages sent to you. Not the small kind n a small white papers as so but the kind the results in agonizing pain and bruises. Should've written me sooner but now there's no turning back and from what I hear, Belikov isn't present to save you.

_Always a chum,_

_Victor. _

I feel my mouth fall open and my eyes widen in surprise. I knew this guy was nuts but never stalker like. My face reddens in the reflection of the glassy floor. Someone clears their throat ahead of me in the elevator.

I look up at a man holding the elevator door open.

"Are you going up or are you just going to stand there?"

Moroi.

"No. I actually have a problem to take care of," I mumble to my self turning on my heel, ready to face my first problem alone.

On my way there, Dimitri's threat toward Victor pops into my head. I wonder how far he'd really go if anything should ever happen to me. It's a sweet thought in a creepy way and I brighten a bit at how over protective he is of me.

The man at the prison cell desk eyes my goofy smile.

I recompose my expression to the blank guardian like face and speak.

"I was hoping I could speak to Victor D-"

"I was told you'd be here," he interrupts.

"Okay…so can I-"

"GO on."

Victor wasn't transported to the main prison because of some paperwork or something so he's been here since the trial. I walked up the stairs and towards the cell I visited once before.

He stands looming over me behind the cell.

"Well well. I can't say I'm surprised to see you. I knew my letter would fire you up enough to bring you up here," he greets.

"Hello to you too sun shine." He chuckles wickedly. "So I have one question and one question only."

"I thought you might."

For a second he sounds so much like Alex with his knowing talk.

"Just who the hell do you think you are sending me threats? I'll tell you," I answer before he can breathe a word. He lets me continue with a smirk on his smug face. "You're some washed up prince, with nothing better to do but try and corrupt and plan your dictatorship over the moroi government. I'll also inform you, because you seem to be at a loss of memory, that you're behind bars and soon you'll end up with a cell mate named Big Joe and become his plaything."

I wait for a smart ash response but he only stares, eerily, down at me.

I twinge at the creepy feeling her gives me.

"It was oh so kind of you to come down here to inform me of my social standing and current…" he gestures around the cell "…lock down. But I actually, tricked you down here because you weren't responding to my letters."

"Did you really think I would?" I cross my arms over my chest and lean to the side.

"Answering those letters would've been for your own being."

"Since when do you care about someone's own being?

He laughs to him self. "Rosemarie, before you had me incarcerated in a place meant for delinquents with no social standing, I was fighting for peoples well being. If only any of you would've listened."

"You plotted to kill."

"I plotted to take control of the killings that were already happening."

"Thank you, that sounds even better in my favor," I retort.

"You know you always spoke before thinking." He paces around the small spaced cell eyes on me. "Tell me has it set in?"

"Has what set in?"

"The permanent headache that won't fade, the blurry vision or the sleepless nights?"

I don't answer swaying on my feet. He opens his mouth to continue but the swift appearance of Dimitri throws even the great Victor off.

"Oh great. Now we can have a party," Victor claps excitedly. We both eye him question just how insane this man is.

Dimitri looks down at me.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing here with this?" He juts his finger towards Victor.

"I…really needed to get him to go away."

Victor smiles at my annoyed expression.

"Go away? What are you talking about?"

Dimitri's questions brown eyes lock onto mine. I realize for a moment I didn't have time to enjoy his appearance.

"I um-"

"She hasn't told you? About her imminent early death, impending doom, unusually permanent pain? You both have loads to talk about. Oh how I wish I could be there."

"Dimitri I-"

"From the look on your face Belikov, you look like you've been unaware of dear Rosie's health status. I'd be mad."

"We're done, leaving, you're not going to see us again." Dimitri's grip on my waist tightens, pulling me in the direction of the door.

"It won't fade you know. It'll only get worse," Victor calls.

We both glance at him, silently expecting a finish to such a sentence. He stays silent, prying the question out of Dimitri.

"What will?"

"The lies, the ghost, and dear Rosemarie's constant pain plus the status of your…inappropriate relationship. It'll all fall further and further until you both hit rock bottom. Either that or I'll have somebody finish you off my self."

In a flash, Dimitri pushes me aside and grabs Victor by the collar of his shirt.

"If you ever send anyone after her again I will personally make sure you die a slow and painful death and go straight to hell and I'm not bluffing."

It's a repeat of I before visit but ten times worse.

"I figured you'd get a little testy, I've done enough damage for today. When you want my help, you obviously know where to find me, but don't wait too long or I'll have someone sent to come for you."

"Remember what I said, Dashkov."

When I look back past Dimitri's protective arm, I see a tiny hint of fear in Victor's eyes.

A/N: What'd ya think? R&R please.


	26. Clear and Straight Forward Fight

A/N: Immediate Update. Woo!

RPOV

There isn't enough magic or therapy or water in the world to call Dimitri down right now. I take a second to note how hot and amazing he looks when he's ticked. All the way back to my room, we're silent.

When we get there, Dimitri sits me on the foot of my bed and kneels in front of me.

He looks me over for a second, searches my eyes for something. His hands rest on my cheeks, cupping my face, his finger stroking my cheek gently, brushing against my skin lightly as if I were the gentlest, delicate thing in the world.

He's beyond handsome right now. His hair is loose around his face and his smiling lightly eyes filled with nothing but love and worry.

I smile against his hands and breath lightly.

"You continue to worry me, every second we're apart Roza."

I melt at the sound of my name. I'm silent.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He stands then breaking one of our moments together. I want to reach for him, pull him back down to me but I resist, feeling the anger repelling off of him. He pulls off his duster and lays it across the coach, and goes to lean against a chair, arms folder over his chest.

He's pissed.

"From what Victor said you're not going to be fine."

"Since when do you believe in anything that nut says?"

"Since you made me realize that everything he points out aren't all lies," he snaps.

"But Dimitri-"

"No Rose! You should've told me. All of those times over the phone we talked you never once mentioned what was going on with you. As a matter of fact you had me under the impression that everything was getting better."

"Because I didn't want to worry you and you make it seem like we talked every day but we talked, what, two, three times over the phone when you promised we talk every night."

"Don't start Roza, we've already gone through this!"

"No we haven't! We've circled and danced around the topic but other than that we avoid the chance that this might not work out! As a matter of fact our fighting and separation is making it more obvious that we might not work out but all we do is make up and put it off until later and in case you haven't heard from Prince A-hole, I don't have much of a later!"

"I didn't say I believed in what Victor said, I was questioning it! And you're always the one ready to make up but ignore the real problem!"

"Maybe because the thought of being alone for the rest of my soon to be short life scares me!"

"Then why didn't you tell me that? How many times have I told you that you can tell me anything and that I'm here for you, to help you?"

"I don't know!"

Tears have long since fallen down my cheeks. My heart has swelled up, tight.

"And you're not going to die," he adds, calmer. "At least not yet. Not like this."

"You can't predict the freaking future Dimitri. You can't stop death from coming. When it comes it comes and I apparently am next on its list."

It's taken me a while to grasp the odd chance that Victor may not be lying, for his advantage not mine, about what's happening to me. Lately, I've been feeling it a lot.

"No you're not. You're one hell of a fighter Roza! I mean look at you know, standing here arguing with me."

I crack a smile through my tears.

That's because you don't scare me."

"Then why don't you tell me what does!"

My face falls at the tone of his voice and he weakens with a pint of guilt.

"Roza…" he moves toward me. In a second I'm swept and lifted into his arms. He sits me on his lap and kisses my head repeatedly, apologeticly.


	27. We Talked About Changes

A/N: I think it's time for a major change in the story. Something surprising! It could be a death, birth, wedding, funeral, new car, new discovery, who knows. All I do is that you have to read this chapter. And R&R

For a moment didn't move or say a word. And then after staring into each other's eyes, something I can do all day, falling in them, we started talking, about everything. We talked about Dimitri and his protectiveness, something I loved, we thought out ways to get help for my shadow-kissed side affects without going to Victor, we talked about ways of 'getting rid' of Victor and about things that didn't relate to our problems like Dimitri's favorite places and my love of the beach. It wasn't until sunlight shone through the window that we got to one of our main problems.

"I don't like being away from you," he admits.

"I don't like it when you're away either."

He rocks me slightly in his shielding arms, thinking.

"Do you ever think there're other dhampires with our problem?" I ask thinking about Alberta's expression on the train.

"Yes but they hide it just as well as we do."

"We don't hide it that well," I mumble.

"What?"

"Alberta knows. I guess I forgot to tell you." I'm fiddling with a button, repeating our conversation on the train and my suspicions.

"Maybe Alberta has a forbidden love out there somewhere," he suggests.

"Maybe. I hope they get to be together."

"Me too." He kisses me for a second. After a few moments of silence, I realize he thinking about something intently. That's one of the few differences between him and me. Dimitri thinks things through while I act and think about it later when I'm getting in trouble.

It's agonizing, wondering what's running through his mind.

"I can't stand it. What are you thinking about?"

He laughs and runs his hand through his hair.

"You remember, the night we made up-"

"We do a lot of that," I interject.

"Very True. But I'm talking about the night on the roof, when we ended up in my room?"

I think back and smile at the memory.

"Yeah. Good times, great night!"

"Do you remember what you asked me?"

"I asked you a lot of things."

_"Can I ask you something? Where do you see us years from now?"_

_He sounded taken off guard something rare for Dimitri. "I don't know…I think…we'll still be arguing and disagreeing over the small stuff. Maybe we'll be away from the academy and this…life in a few years."_

_"I like the sound of that."_

_"Me too." Another thought occurred to me. I as reluctant, hesitant to ask it. He noticed my sudden quiet and stiffness._

_"What is it?"_

_"Do you think…"_

_"Do I think what?"_

_I was curious to know._

_"Do you think we'll ever marry?"_

_He planted one on my forehead. "I do."_

_"Are you…mad that you're with somebody who you can't have children with?"_

_"Of course not. What's with these futuristic questions?"_

_"Curiosity. All of this got me thinking about us in the near future. I…don't want to be here ten years from now but…I have a feeling we will be."_

_"Unfortunately Roza, so do I."_

"Was it the 'can I ask you a question' question?" I joke.

"You know which question I'm talking about," he laughs. His fingers keeping running through my hair slowly.

"The marriage question. What about it?"

"Were you serious? When you asked me did you really want get married?"

"Yeah but, I'm going to sound a lot like you, I don't think we should get married to solve our separation problem."

"Do I always sound so philosophical?"

"Yes my little Russian lover."

He sits and continues stroking my hair. A few thoughts run through my mind.

"Not to mention that my mom would probably kill you."

"True."


	28. Appearance At a Meeting or Lack There Of

A/N: I think I may have given you all the impression I was going to add big changes and I was but then I though it was too soon so…yeah.

Something changed between us.

It was like we were starting all over again, a clean slate without any lies or secrets. Even when we get back to the academy (after a week long of making up) its like we're starting all over again. Dimitri made me talk to Dr. Odenlenski about something to lessen the headaches and the dreams.

Her brilliant suggestion…medication.

We, and by that I mean overprotective handsome boyfriend, went to talk to someone about keeping Victor under closer observation.

The result…he's in solitary confinement.

Apparently my social boyfriend knows a guy who knows a guy.

Everything else, like Dimitri and I being separated eventually and him leaving still have a few kinks to be worked through but I'm constantly reminded of the night in the cabin.

_"I think we can make this work," he blurted._

_"Me too. It'll be hard though."_

_"We'll just remind our selves."_

_"About each other."_

_"We can get through this," he sighed, kissing the top of my head. "I know we can."_

_I snuggled closer into him letting his words convince me._

_We can get through this._

It's a memory that forever runs through my mind and still keeps me going. Dhampires are on their last few weeks of testing before the promise ceremony, the royal moroi ceremony, and the official graduation.

I've been keeping my distance from Liss and Adrian's spirit practice, from Dimitri because of this whole teacher student rule and away from anyone who might add to my headache.

The one person I thought I'd never run into was Mason.

I was in the attic of the church searching for anything similar to what Anna might have gone through, about to meet Alberta and Dimitri in her office, when he appeared, translucent and all.

I get that cold feeling and weird tingling in my ears when you can tell someone is near or watching you. I turn around, nose to nose with ghost Mason.

I flinch back an inch, a shiver running down my back.

"You scared the sh-"

"Go," he mouths, interrupting.

"What?"

"Go." Its one simple two letter word ad yet it freaks the vampire out of me.

"Mase I-"

I don't get the chance or second to ask or explain. Mason lifts his hand and flings me across the room, my head knocking against the door. It takes a moment for me to try and sit up but in a flash he's there in front of me, gripping my neck tightly.

"Go," he mouths. It's the fastest and cruelest I've ever seen ghost Mason and I'll admit. I'm scared.

I try to talk past the grip on my throat but it tightens. He talks like it's the most difficult thing in the world breathing unnecessarily deeply, wheezing.

"Leave…and …go."

I can't remember if he disappears or not or just hovers over me waiting for me to leave before I pass out.

DPOV

"I talked to Rose on the train," Alberta tells me as I sit down. Something I already know.

"She told me."

She smiles knowingly.

"Good. Then we're on the same page of communication. I've been made aware by Rose that both of you understands the possible consequences of this relationship." It was more of a question than a statement but I nodded.

"Good. That's one of the main things I wanted to know." She sits behind her desk. "I actually summoned both of you…"She trails off looking around like she's searching for someone. I catch on in a second.

"Both of us? Rose. "

"I had a message sent out to her over half an hour ago."

I'm out of my seat and out the door before she can blink. It's a few second before I hear footsteps behind me.

"Belikov do you even know where she is?" Alberta easily matches pace.

"No. Where did you have the message sent to?"

"Her last class. It should've gotten to her by now."

A/N: SO I know kind of cliffhanger but not really. I'm still trying to work the rest of the story out in my head. UD in a few.


	29. Happened

**A/N:**_ For some odd reason this website hates for me to UD as often as I liked. BTW: I'm kinda winging it in this chapter by adding in certain parts from Shadow-Kissed even though I think I meant for this story to take place sometime during Shadow-Kissed but whatever. **Example**: I'm mentioning the darkness; I mentioned Victor's trial, etc. Here's the UD and I appreciate all the reviews!_

_**RPOV**_

Something happened to me. It wasn't the usual weirdness I felt when the darkness took over, It wasn't even the pure bliss of light I felt when Lissa used her magic. It was my own magic, in a way. It was a neutral feeling between completely darkness and pure bright light.

I can't describe it really because for one thing it's something I'm feeling flow through me and another thing is I'm only slightly conscious

I'm aware of everything going on around me: I can hear the sound of muffled voices below me, the sound of someone pacing in front of me and the whisper of Mason telling me to leave and get out.

When I widen my eyes a little bit, blurrily I see someone wearing thin dark fancy shoes from the eighties, pacing only a few feet in front of me, making a path on the floor.

It's not a nervous pace but someone confident and of someone who obviously doesn't care that a very beautiful girl is unconscious on the floor.

"I know you're awake," is the first thing the man says. I try to sit up, resisting and flinching the pain of getting up but the pain in my head argues against me. When I manage to lean my self against the attic wall, I can only open my eyes slightly like before and even then I see only blurry shadows of everything around me.

"Do you know why you're here?" the familiar voice asks.

_Oh no, _I sigh.

"How the hell did you…do this to me you son of a-"

"Now dear Rosemarie, I'd be nice if I were you seeing as your boyfriend isn't here to protect you. Or should I say your rapist. After all, you are still underage," Victor says, sounding smug. His voice sounds like it's coming from right in front of me and I imagine a smart smile spread across his face.

"Screw you. Go to hell!"

He only laughs. "I thought about it once. I'm too good for a place like that."

The more he talks, the more I expect to hear Dimitri charging up the stairs ready to kick some royal as-

"He won't save you here. Actually he won't find you. No one will," he interrupts.

"And where exactly is here?" I ask trying to blank away the blurriness but it only worsens.

"One of the places I'm sure many people would love to be back isn't able to without the right power or in my case resources. Your head. Or actually your dream," he corrects him self.

"I'm not asleep," I try to inform him.

"No. You're unconscious. It's close enough. Actually better cause then we can't be interrupted if someone tries to wake you."

"You know the more you talk the more I have the sudden urge to shove you into a wood chipper."

This makes Prince asinine crack up, his laugh echoing throughout the entire attic.

"Such a vivid imagination Rosemarie."

"Especially when it comes to plotting your brutal, slow and painful death," I agree.

I feel him in front of me, leaning close into my face.

"Then we have something in common. The only problem with my plotting your death is that Lissa would never agree to help me if you're dead by my hand."

"She wouldn't agree to help you if I 'm alive. Lissa would never turn so dark, senile, evil, and corrupt or to sum it up she won't become like you," I start to laugh except the hard slap across my face stops me.

My vision grows darker, especially when he grips my hair tight behind my head making me face him weather I can see him or not, struggling.

"Listen now sweet Rosie," he says tauntingly. "I wouldn't be so sure. Lissa will eventually come to grips that she can't change our government without a little…persuasion. She's almost on the brink of changing her mind from what I can see in her head but with a little push form her best friend, that would be you dear, she would soon be on the right side of the long fight."

"Oh? What makes you think I'm going to try and tip Lissa's vote?" I ask struggling against his grip. He pulls me up easier than I thought the old man could and is hold me tight by the upper part of my arms.

"The fact that here, I can hurt you, and in the real world I can have someone else hurt you. Or Liss. It's come down to this Rosemarie. If you can push me over the edge think of what you can do to her."

He sounded desperate and more like a nut than usual. I shoved and pushed against him but I was too weak here, even in my own head. I couldn't breath and my body ached and the fact that I was currently being tossed around like a rag doll didn't help.

I landed on a pile of boxes.

Painfully.

"So we have an agreement?"

"Like hell we do," I say struggling to sit up. This time my vision is completely dark and I can only feel around and listen to my surroundings.

"Did I mention that any speak of our little meetings could result in an impending death among you and all your friends your…pleasure giver included."

DAMN!

"From where you are, it might be quite difficult for you to try to kill someone,"

"You seem to be a bit deaf when I mention outside resources."

"Apparently I am. I also refuse to be scared of a conniving pompous arrogant punk like you, you son of a biscuit eating bull dog!"

I scream it so loud I could feel everything changing around me. I felt like I was being pulled back into my own body and out of my head.

**DPOV**

Finding her was the only thing on my mind. We'd searched all over and my worry and panic was growing every time someone said they didn't know where she was or hadn't seen her all day. I was growing frantic ready to burst down every wall and door to hold her close again or at least tell her I loved her.

Albert could see my panic growing.

She her self was looking a little worried.

I thought I would pick up and hug the priest when he said she was in the attic going through old books. I resisted when he said he hadn't been up there to check on her in a while and wasn't even sure if she was still there.

It seemed like forever it took for us to get up the stairs and up into the attic. When Father Andrew couldn't get the door unlocked in time I leaned, shoved and pushed into the door forcing it open.

Guardians are trained to be calm during situations but there was no calm when someone you loved too much to even form words to describe was missing.

A sigh of relief came from Alberta when we spotted Rose lying down on the floor but I wasn't going to let go of my angst until I was made sure that she was all right. I ran straight for her kneeling down where her head was.

"She's bleeding," Alberta said touching the back of her hair where it was darker.

"I'll go and get the Dr.," Father Andrew said before leaving. I brushed her hair back away from the wound.

I leaned down to see her face where a scratch spread on the edge of her forehead.

"How could this have happened?"

Alberta seemed just as much at a loss for an answer as I was.

"I don't know. She couldn't have done this her self. I mean two different wounds in two very different places on her head."

Rose would've said Alberta was analyzing like a cop or CSI would.

"Someone had to have thrown her around the room."

I muttered to my self in Russian.

"What the hell I going on at this academy?" Alberta didn't seem to care that we were in a church.

"I don't know."

I was about to lift Rose up in my arms and carry her in my arms to the infirmary before Dr. Odenlenski and Father Andrew came back.

"What happened?" The doctor asked, medical bag in hand.

Neither of us knew but I swore that I would find out.

**RPOV**

It smelled like bleach and old people.

I moaned.

Great. I'm in an infirmary. Again!

"Will there ever be a year where I'm not in the infirmary healing from some internal wound?" I mumble to my self, not caring if any one was listening.

I tried to open my eyes and see but all I saw was blurry dark spots surrounded by white.

Someone breathed, sighing relieved.

The warmth of a familiar hand gripped my own, bringing it to his lips and then brushing my hair back to kiss me on the forehead.

"Thank goodness. Are you okay?" I could feel him running his fingers through my hair repeatedly and imagined worry in those deep brown eyes.

"I-" I didn't get to answer. The door squeaked open as someone walked in.

Two someone's actually.

"Rose how are you?" It was Alberta's soothing voice.

Dr odenlenski spoke immediately after her not letting me answer.

"I think I can answer that. As with all head cases it was precaution that we scan the patient's head to make sure there's no terminal damage."

"And what did you find?" Dimitri asked holding me against him.

She sounded hesitant.

"Well…Rose? Can you see me right now?"

I shook my head. Tears were actually forming in my eyes.

Dimitri's hand stopped running up and down my shoulder. I could actually hear Alberta stiffen.

"She's…"

"Blind. Yes. She was…thrown or hit her head on the wall of the attic hard enough to blur her vision. Temporarily I'm hoping and I'm also hoping it'll heal so that Lissa's spirit abilities won't have to be used on you. The only thing I don't know is how this happened. Care to share Rose?"

"What happened in the attic Rosemarie?"

Would they really believe me?

_**A/N: **Dum! Dum! Dum! Or Bum! Bum! Bum! ***Dramatic music and thunder and lightening*** Please Review! They're much appreciated_.


	30. Telling

_**A/N**__: So I email the website people (they reply quickly for website people four hours tops) and they're trying to fix the part of the website where I can't always update. Keep your fingers crossed so I can update on all my stories more often_.

I told them everything.

I told them stuff from the details of my vivid dreams to the meeting with Victor (leaving out Dimitri's threat of course) to what happened in the attic with Mason and Victor.

When I was done, it all sounded ridiculous for a seventeen-year-old dhampire who hasn't even graduated yet to be going through all this and I was exhausted.

Dimitri, Alberta, Kirova (who came in sometime during the explanation when alerted and made aware of the situation) and Dr. Odenlenski looked worn from just listening. Dimitri looked like he was about to go on a hunt and come back with Victor's head on a silver platter. He was steamed to the point where he turned away to star vacantly out the window still listening of course.

"Well, arrangements will be made for your safety," Alberta said at a loss for words.

"Arrangements? Seriously? That's all? That's it? It's not going to help! He's going to keep doing this from where ever he's from and no one can stop him and he WON'T stop until he's either tortured or dead. Personally I prefer the latter!"

I'd had enough and let it all out.

To me it was a relief.

To them I just had a break down.

To Dimitri, it was a break through.

Huge difference.

He turned to looks at me for a second and then quickly turned back to the window. From the look I could read from his face, and I could read him well, he was deciding something.

"We can't let him get to her," he said in a husky voice.

"Maybe it would be good if he did get to her," Kirova said. Of course!

"What!" the four of us said in unison turning on her. Dimitri looked the most outraged.

"The more he talks to her, the more we get out of him. It'll be easier to protect the moroi, the princess-"

"For once, could you put dhampires ahead of moroi!" That was like breaking an unspoken law in our world.

"Rosemarie," Alberta rolled off her tongue, her accent in tow. "Calm down and let us sort this out."

"I'd be calm if it were one of you going through this so you could at least relate to me in the slightest way."

"Look I know this must be hard for you but hear me out," Kirova said. "This could make the rest of your career as a guardian-"

"Easier? I doubt that."

"I don't want her risking her health doing something like this. I know a guardian's job is to put the moroi ahead of them selves but this situation is different. Rose's health shouldn't be risked for something that I think is decimal," Dr. odenlenski said, voicing her opinions.

"All do respect, I did not ask for your opinion," Kirova said.

"My opinion matters if you plan on keeping Rose alive. Do you want her to die? A seventeen year old girl?" she said turning the table back on Kirova.

"Nobody is going to die," Dimitri said, finally speaking.

"I agree and no one should die. Especially a young girl at the start of her life." I loved this doctor more and more. "Plus, might I add that I'm sure you've become just as fond of young Rose as I have. Wouldn't you agree?"

Besides the young girl thing, Dr. Odenlenski was now my favorite moroi.

Besides Liss of course.

Kirova seemed out numbered and at odds.

I'm positive that keeping me safe would be the first thing Dimitri would make sure of before killing Victor.

Alberta likes me and keeps an open mind for all possibilities and makes decisions that would never risk anyone's life.

And Dr. Odenlenski proved her point.

Kirova wasn't going to win this one, Headmistress or not.

"Okay. Fine." She turns toward me. "But if Lissa or any other royals die, personally, I'm holding it over your head. Figure something out. I'm going to inform the queen and the security at The Courts."

With that, she left, with an huff out the door frustrated and probably embarrassed.

The doctor sighed, pushed her glass up farther on her nose and got ready to leave, holding her clipboard tight in her elbow.

"Well, we've got that settled. Rose, your vision, from what I've notice in the past few minutes, will improve within the rest of the night, any headaches will fade with a cool compress and water. I'll be around if you need me. You can go at any time just come back tomorrow so I can check on you. Oh and inform me on what you plan on doing so that I know if it endangers her health or not," she adds to Alberta before leaving.

"I'm worn. From what I know about…dream walking…Victor must be worn so I'm certain he won't be visiting you in your…head again so don't worry dear. We're going to have this all straightened out by tomorrow. I think I have an idea on how he's doing this even though he's not a spirit user," she sighed.

"How?" Dimitri prompted.

"Did he mention ever hiring or having someone on the outside to threaten or scare you?"

I nod slowly.

"Well then there you go. He must have a spirit user under his control. A weak one since he or she is working for Victor."

We all laugh until she leaves, leaving Dimitri and me in the room alone.

I crash down onto the pillow my arm over my eyes. My vision gratefully faded back in while I was telling the story.

Dimitri leaned down, resting his elbows on the rails of the gurney hospital bed.

He smiled lightly.

"How do you feel?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"I feel…happy."

"What?" he looked confused.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to see your face again." I stroked his cheek with my free hand. "It scared me. Out of all and everything that happened today, not seeing your face was my biggest fear."

"I can't imagine not seeing yours again," he says before leaning down to kiss me.

"What are we going to do?"

"Everything we can," he answers immediately.

"I seem to ask you that question a lot."

"Probably because we have problems. A lot." We laugh our faces close together. I'm tracing his lips, brushing my fingers over their softness.

"I'm going to make it better Roza. I promise you that."

I nod believing him. "I know you will."

And I knew he meant it, to any lengths to protect me. One of the reasons I loved him.

My hand slides up his cheek and into his hair when he leans down to kiss me again. It's a fierce kiss, protective. Binding our unspoken promise to always protect each other.

**DPOV**

Again, it feels normal. I took Rose back to the infirmary to get her checked out and it turns out she would be fine, no headaches for a while with the medication the Dr gave her to my relief.

Alberta and Kirova had security tighten on Victor and medicate him heavily so that he couldn't sleep walk in people's dreams which somewhere deep down felt wrong and…savage even but would stop him, temporarily.

For that I was a happy.

There was a planned meeting on what other precautions we'd take and how to figure out what Victor really wants and how to stop him once all of the guardians return to the campus and the school is officially secured.

For now it was a normal Friday night.

Rose, who had been dreamless for the time being and happy, got back from visiting Lissa and Christian and was sitting on my bed (all previous rules we had about staying away from each other out the window. I had to be near her and we had to be together.), in shorts, a white tank top and one of my shirts on top, watching TV, while I was working on the guardian schedules for this week and the paper work for the past few months at the desk.

I sighed worn out from staring at the papers for so long. Rose smiled, I love it when she smiled, sat up and strode over toward me, leaning into my arm. Her own arm, small compared to mine, wrapped around my neck, fingering with my hair, twirling it in her fingers.

"You work too hard, you know that right?" She asks positioning her self on my lap. I tighten my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder while she pages through the schedules.

"I know but some day, I figure it'll pay off. For now, I'm doing it as penance, to work off past kills," I answer truthfully.

"You're amazing you know that?"

Smugly and jokingly, I say, "I've been made aware."

She gives me her musical laugh.

She pulls out the glasses the Dr. made her temporarily wear while reading, which make her look extraordinary in my eyes though a nerd in her's, and tries to help with the extra work

"I can't believe a guardian, at the mere age of twenty four has this much to do. Makes me shudder to think of what they're going to do to me," she laughs.

"Mmm…. you're pretty. You'll get away with not working."

I plant a long kiss on her neck. Even though the passion between us is still there and I'm sure always will be, it's nice when gentle kisses are given. She likes it.

After a while, Rose slams the papers down and pulls her glasses off. She gets off of my lap trying to pull me up.

"You need a break and rest. You haven't slept since…I don't know when."

"Roza…"

"Don't Roza me, even if I do love it, you've been watching me to make sure I don't have bad dreams and then when you're not _not _sleeping you're on duty. You need a break. I'll even take care of you this weekend."

"Really?" I ask letting her pull me up.

"Yeah. I'll get your food and bring it back to the room. We can have our own little breakfast, lunch, and dinners without interruptions. A long bath and if you're lucky a back rub," she pitches pulling me to the bed.

"Tempting."

"And with that, say you'll call in for a break."

"Roza, I can't just call in. I have to make sure someone can cover my shift," I yawn. Her arm stretches to my shoulder and we're leaning close into each other, forehead to forehead. Every few seconds she kisses me, trying to get me to take time off.

"Please," she pleads. "For me. And your health," she adds.

"Okay. We'll talk about after-"

"You lay down," she finishes; happy that once again, I give in to the one person I'll never be able to resist.

I smile at the thought of giving my Roza everything she wants before drifting off a bit.

**RPOV**

Dimitri no sooner hit the pillow before he fell asleep. I gladly tucked his hair behind his ears and laid a blanket on his shoulders before grabbing his cell phone. I searched for Alberta's number.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Belikov, I thought you were given a few hours off," she greeted surprised.

"Oh, Alberta it's me, Rose."

"Oh hi dear how are you feeling?"

"Fine actually, great. I was wondering if…Dimitri could have someone cover for his shift this weekend. He's really worn and-"

"I figured he would be. He's been working extra. Yes he's earned it. Take good care of him Rosemarie."

I cringed at my name, said I would and hung up.

There was nothing I wanted to do besides crawl in front of him, his arm automatically wraps and tightens around me and spend the rest of my weekend with the love of my life.

Maybe my life wasn't as terrible as I thought it was.

As a matter of fact with Dimitri in it, my life was perfect.

**_A/N: _**_A long chapter to make up for lack of ability to type. Plus two new recent favorites inspiried me to type even if i can't past this 'til tomorrow i hope. Reviews are very much appreciate so if i get five or more by tonight, i'll update with a long chapter tomorrow. _


	31. unbelievable

A/N: I cant even explain how guilty i feel for not being able to update my stories.

Hope i haven't lost any fans. I forgot where left off in the story so i hope this added chapter makes sense

RPOV

I can't believe it. The words don't sound right in my ears. I don't like the sentence that the words are making together or the sympathetic way the sentence sounds to my ears. I keep hear it over and over again. I feel the numbness over and over again. It's the worst I've felt since Mason's died. I think it's even worse than that.

_"She's dead, Rose. I'm sorry."_

It's Alberta that says this but in the small room that I was summoned to, filled with about a handful of people, it sounds and feels like _everyone's _giving me the saddening news. I hear it coming from Lissa's soothing voice, Dimitri's accent and even Christian's usual snarky voice. I feel their sympathy for me coming fro their looming gazes and drooping eyes.

It's been a hectic few weeks with the increase in strogoi attacks and Lissa's impending campaign to get moroi's help and sport in the great fight dhampire's endure everyday.

I don't remember what I said in response to the news or how I reacted. I only remember looking up at everyones faces and eventually Headmistress Kirova's when she explained what was going to happen with the recent events.

I tuned out after that. Nothing seemed important to me any more. Nothing mattered.

I didn't think I'd feel this way with her gone.

I never even once thought about how I'd feel if i even got the news that she was gone which is ironic given the job that we do everyday for the majority of or lives.

It's all unrealistic.

It's weird.

It's numbing.

The words bring the numbness even now.

_My mother's dead._

Dimitri's done the best he could to comfort me with everyone back on campus bt I almost rarely notice he's there. I would if Victor's warning hadn't stayed with me along with the new of my mother's death.

He stayed true to his word.

_"... an impending death among you and all your friends and family..."_

My mother paid for me opening my moth. I was told that none of it could've been prevented. There were too any strogoi and even less guardians. My mother was a great protector but everyone has their limits and according to Alberta, six strogoi at one time was her limit.

Strogoi don't gather amongst themselves to take out one guardian.

It takes planning.

Organizing.

It takes one evil vindictive man to put a hit ot on my mother for his own purposes, to get to me. I can't even imagine what he promised the strogoi to get their help. I've been trying to figure out how he could've communicated to anyone out side of his high security cell but I haven't been able to think of an answer.

I distanced my self from nearly everyone around me to think of a way to get rid of Victor, to sink down to his level. I've stayed all business and school. I've gone to and from classes listening to only what's important and trained harder than I have ever trained. I've worked ten times as hard as my mother wold hae wanted me to make her proud but it still doesn't feel like enough. Victor has to be dead for it to be enough.

I counted down to this day. The funeral.

I've been dreading it every second trying to convince my self that going will make me feel better.

I'm still unconvinced.

"Roza, this'll be good for you."

Dimitri had to come looking for me earlier. I'd been spending nearly almost every morning and night in the training rooms when not in class. He found me socking the crap out of one of the training dummies and had to literally force me away. I was sitting in his room now in front of the dressing mirror in a white towel and my hair stringy and wet.

"I'm not going. I don't want to." I knew I sounded like a little kid, whining.

Dimitri stopped dressing long enough to crouch beside me to look me in the eyes.

"You'll regret it if you don't. I think it'll be best if you go."

"I already feel guilty. Does a little bit more guilt make a difference?"

"What do you have to feel bad about? Because of what Victor said? Because he threatened to kill anyone you loved or cared about it you told about his big plans? Don't let him get to you Roza. You didn't do anything wrong."

He put his hand on top of mine but I flinched and pulled away. He didn't move or try to touch me again.

"I'm sorry Dimitri," I whisper.

"Don't Roza. I understand."

I was sure he did because he knew me so well. It was why we connected. I ran my finger through my hair and leaned on the dresser.

"If you can't forgive your self enough to go to this funeral for your mom then at least go for me and all of the other guardians who've worked with your mother."

"You're trying to trick me into going aren't you?"

"Is it working."

"Nope."

Slowly he slid his hand over mine again and this time I let him keep it there. I was tired of feeling alone and separating my self. I missed Dimitri these past few days. I wished we cold go back to the days when he was on his "vacation" and we stayed in his room for a few days without any worries.

Dimitri stood up and went to my duffle bag that he had packed for me. He pulled out the only black funeral dress I owned and a pair of heals, shoes I'd borrowed from Lissa a while ago for Mason's funeral.

"I wore those shoes for Mason's funeral," I said aloud. "I have a feeling today won't be the last time I wear those shoes."

"So you're going?"

I nod reaching ot for the dress. Dimitri lays it on his bed and comes towards me, helping me stand up.

"This is not your fault. Don't ever think it is. unless you went out there and ordered those strogoi to kill your mother yourself, it's not your fault. You didn't kill her and you didn't kill Mason."

I knew somewhere in the back of my mind what he was saying was true. I didn't do any of this but knowing something and actually believing it are two totally different things. Dimitri's brown eyes bore into my own. He wanted, needed me to feel better and believe what he was saying. I loved him for that. I loved him for a lot of reasons but I loved him right now mostly because of that.

I wrapped my arms tight around his neck and stood on my toes to kiss him. He tightened his arms on my waist to lift me up so I wouldn't have to stretch.

Only Dimitri's kisses cold make everything around me melt away and make my biggest problems fade until or lips separated. We ended up on the bed.

I cold tell we were going to be late for the funeral.


	32. A Rose with Thorns, in Need

A/N

Hope my writing hasn't declined since my last post.

Reviews are mch appreciated after a bad day school.

Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does

"Zip me please," I ask lifting my hair away from the zipper. Dimitri pulls it slowly upward stopping to run his finger along my tattoos.

"I'm glad you decided to go to the funeral," he says, his thumb running along the marks on my neck, "but I wish you were going for the right reasons. Not only for me."

_So do I._

"But I _am _proud you're going," he adds completley zipping me. I turn around to see those eyes that would always hold warmth for me

even on the coldest days. I'm about to kis him when his phone goes off. "Hold that thought."

I nod and go back to pulling on my shoes and the black overcoat that will help keep me warm. Of all days, today's the day mother

nature decides to unleash her wild winds and piercing rains. A full storm was brewing. Everyone could feel it.

I yank my hair back at the sides and tie it with a thin band, brushing the loose hair in my face behind my ears. Dimitri's finished on his phone call by the time I'm done and I

shift to face him. He gives me a small smile and leans down to kiss me on the forehead.

"It's going to sound really weird and creepy if I tell you that you look beautiful, isnt it?"

"Probably but I'll take what compliment I can get. Who called?"

"The headmistress. She says that those who attened the mass funeral for the guardians recently lost are limited and have to go there and come straight back within two hours or less.

She doesn't want to take any chances and neither does the Queen."

"That's understandable."

The gathering is more elaborate than I imagined it'd be. I mean, no ones in lavish gowns or any thing.

The attendees are all wearing simple black pencil skirts or dresses that they somehow make look glamorous. Instead of the normal coffin sitting at the front of the crowd

(too many dead to do that) there's a smooth granite plaque standing at the least, seven feet tall with what seems like million of names engraved on it. On either side are two

glowing lit candles.

"wow," I gape. I say it more to my self than outloud but Dimitri hears, standing right beside me at the front doors.

"I agree." Everyone who isn't weeping or blowing thier noses into tissues or oddly enough smiling is looking up and around at all of the golden shimmering flames and the

hanging curtains billowing through the open windows. I feel almost awkward standing there, out of place. Most of these people I've seen talking to or talking about my mother.

Most probably knew her better than I did. I even saw Lissa talking animatedly to the guardian who partnered with my mom, tell some lavish story or memory of a moment she

had once when she first met my mom. I felt my eyes glisten and water. The tears were about spill over.

"I-I'll be back," I whisper turning on my heal and moving past the guards at the gate. I move until I feel I can't breath any more from everying around me, my life, this place, my entire

world and beliefs, all crumbling down on me.

DPOV

A second past before I realised Rose wasn't beside me and turned in time to see her push past the doors we came in from and break off running, heels and all.

About to go after her, Lissa touches my arm.

"I didn't think t'd be this hard for her. She's Rose, the Rose with thorns as Adrians says." We're both starring at the entrance doors swinging open and closed.

"She still human. She can't be strong all the time."

"I forget that sometimes. She's always my hero. I-I am almost alway relaying on her."

"That makes two of us but for once I think she needs both of us to lean on."

Lissa gives a small smile. "I think that my time to be there for her is later. She needs you the most right now."

I almost did a double take. Did everyone know? Lissa smiles and pats me on the arm.

"Later. We'll all talk later. She need you right now."

A/N: orry the chapter is a bit vague. I'm having a weird time right now. I'm hoping i can ride out my lame-ish typing and my lack of typing.

Reviews r loved and always apreciated.


	33. These Famous Last Words Make It All Real

A/N: Another chapter! Disclaimer: I dont own the VA series, Richelle Mead does

I'm sorry this chapter takes like a sudden turn. R&R

RPOV

It's a few minutes before I hear anyone come near me.

I dont know if it's because we're soulmates, two halve of a whole, or if it's because Dimitri knows me so well, but I can sense him as he steps nearer. The rustle and crunch of the leaves beneath his boots slows to a silence as stops right behind me. Sitting there on the fallen log outside of the church, I start to run all of the times Dimitri has come after me through my mind and woner if he's ever going to stop chasing me. Is this all out of pity or love? As if anwsering my question he rests his hand on my sholder, the heat from his body emanating and filling my own.

The answer to my question: love.

I don't turn to face him or say a word. He knows that any words now won't be enough. All that he can do to heal me is be there for me. Moments pass before a weird cry escapes from my lips and I lean forward, my face in my hands, resting against my knees. Dimitri sits beside without taking his from my sholder. He lets me cry for what seems like hours, silence except for my tears floating between us. The warmth of his hand, the feel of his thumb caressing my cheek remins me I'm not alone and that even though I'm crying now, things will get better.

Eventally.

I hope.

When I finally stop and my crying softens into small sniffles Dimitri takes this as his cue to reel me in for a tight hug.

"Are you ready?"

I nod into his shirt. I wipe my face clean with a tissue he hands me and we stand to head inside.

"It'll all be over. Soon. I promise."

I nod and we keep walking. Once we clear through the trees I ran through in my haste to get away, we let go of each other. Not becase of the potential risk of our "secret" romance getting out. It's because of all the strogoi stepping out of the trees simultaniously from the other side of the forest surronding the tall church.

"What happenned to not being able to walk on sacred ground?" Dimitri whispers.

The anwser pops in my mind. "I think Victor might have something to do with that. He said he'd have something for me once I left the protection of the schoool. This mst be it."

It's a row of them all in a straight line walking like the army of the living dead (no pun intended). I can't even count them all. Tall and short strogoi alike. One of them looked no older than ten. They walked at a slow pace, looks of suppreesing their great greed, hunger, and eagerness in their red rimmed eyes. All walked with smiles on their faces, fangs barred, lips pulled back, their pasty skin the pallid color of paper.

Dimitri and I weren't the only ones outside of the church. More Escalades and town cars arrived for the ceremony but after a quick glance at the strogoi a few drove off, some got out of their cars along with their guardians without noticing the unwelcome guest until it was too late to get back in. At the very end of the strogoi line, three of the biggest strogoi knocked out the guardians at the gates and sealed the rusted metal gates shut, standing in front of them daring anyone to even try an escape. People from inside the church came out, curious as to what the commotion was and for them it was ust as late.

Within mintes, i imagine every was outside of the church and standing before the army of strogoi who now had over five rows of strogoi. We stood in an awkward stance, silent, like two armies getting ready to duel the old fashioned way. No one knew this was coming and yet all of the moroi and dhampire looked unsrprised and the dhampires along with a few moroi counterparts looked ready and willing for battle here and now to settle old scores and end the on going war between our different races.

I didn't realise Lissa was beside me until she touched my arm lightly.

"Rose...is this...what do we..."

"We fight," Christian anwsered for me. It was the only anwser. No one was going to be able to walk out of here without throwing a few punches or getting hit themselves.

An older moroi man heard Christians anwser and said, "Are you crazy? Only the dhampire fight."

"And look where that's plan gotten us," Christian threw back. They spoke in whispers as did everyone but there was still a hush between the few hundred feet between us and them. The strogoi still said nothing, their normal cockiness at a standstill and ceased. Only a few of them whispered amongst themselves, probably picking which one of us they wanted first to claim to themselves.

"Young man you know moroi don't fight," another woman said.

"I don't think we have a choice today," Lissa says. "Today we all fight."

There were a few murmers and quiet outburst but a good amount of the moroi and dhampire simply nodded and agreed. Lissa used this to her advantage. She cleared her throat and did something none of us expected her to was full of surprises.

She turned her back on the strogoi.

In the middle of the quad there was a small platform where a plaque giving the church's name stood. Lissa climbed on top of it and faced us all. She started in a voice powerful enogh to reach the moroi and dhampires at the back of the crowd.

"Dhampire have stood by moroi for centuries. It's time for us to return the favor. We have common enemies meaning we have common wars that we fight together and along side each other. We all have loved ones that have died at the hands of the moroi. Today is not a day we cower in fear and hide and run. Today is obviosly a day when our fellow peers and comrades need us as much as we've needed and depended on them and we are going to return the favor an avenge our fallen loved ones' deaths. We don't have common abilities but with their strength and our magic in the impending fight, we can prevail and show everyone outside of these blocked gates and those few strogoi who fail to stand before us with the intent to harm our bloodlines and race and family, that we stand as one in times of great need. Am I the only royal who thinks this true?"

There's a stiff silence before a rumble of moroi voice their replies. " We stand together. Long live the moroi!"

There are a few cheers and Christian starts the cheer of long live the Dragon.

"After this i'm petitioning Lissa to become queen," I whiser to Dimitri.

He smiles down at me.

"Am I the only moroi who thinks all of this true?" Lissa asks non-royals in the crowd.

" Long live the Dragon! Long live the Moroi! Long live us all," they cheer. It really feels like a medieval war about to begin.

"Am I the only fighter who thinks this all true?" she asks adressing the many dhampire in the crowd but looking directly down at me.

The cheers grow silent as I answer from where I stand at front. "We fight as one. Long live moroi and dhampire."

The cheers errupted.

The strogoi's smiles grew during all of this, some of them laghing and taunting with their eyes. I noticed none in particlar. I did take notice to one thogh at the same time he took notice to me. He stood in what I'd consider the center of the strogoi army, arrogant smile and leader. The reason I was even at this church in the first place, the reason Lissa has nightmares at night, and the reason for all of the fears and worries plagued upon our two races.

Victor Dashkov.

He was a strogoi now.

Lissa, from where she still stands seeing my unblinking gaze, follows my eyes and locks eyes with him as well.

The crowd follows her gaze even in their cheers.

It gets quiet again.

"How on earth..." Lissa whispers to heself but it feels more like she says it aloud for all of us.

"I told you Rose," he starts, steping form between the two strogoi beside him. "I have friends in high places. Prison couldnt detain me for long. Wouldn't you agree Queen Tatiana."

We gasped in unison as the queen stepped from between the strogoi.

"This doesn't make any sense. She put him away in the first place." I don't know who said it but it was true. How did Tatiana fit into all of this?

"We had an arrangement," Victor anwsers. "While everyone focused on me in prison, Tatina would go on to search for spirit users to taint the great Dragomir and her dear friend Rose and weaken them both because of their parts in the moroi revolution."

Tantiana shoots him a look asking why he's amitting to all of this. She aparently doesnt know him well enough to know Victor likes to put on a show.

"Oh come now Tatiana they will all be dead within the hour."

Somewhere in the back of my mind the pieces fit together like they were in Lissa's head.

"Oh my God. You actually allowed all of these moroi and innocent people to come here today to be slaughtered. I knew it was too weird of you to allow us off camps with everything going on." It was Lissa who was saying this all still on her platform.

Out of everything Liss had said the only word the Queen picked up was ,"innocent?" She said it with a hiss. "None of you are innocent. I do not call a society of people willing to turn against their Queen for the sake of aiding dhampires, the natural blood whores of the world, in fight. You all are a disgrace to your previous bloodlines tainting it with your rebellios ways."

"Wait you did all of this, had Victor Dashkov gather strogoi because the old ways are changening? Becase moroi are fighting back?"

"Fighting back means trning against our society and government," she retorts.

"No fighting back means also fighting against you, their qeeen. Are you really surprised we're rebelling. Look at the trashy remains of a Queen that we have, standing with the very creatures who once plotted to even kill you and probably still plan to," I threw back.

"All worth it in the end as long as the rebels of my society cease to exist and the remaining dhampire and moroi are left too scared to ever stand against the ways of our government and their monarchy again. A good queen know the risks and consequences of her actions."

It only occurs to me now that most of the moroi and dhampire here are _**with **_the idea of moroi and dhamire fighting along side one another.

"Does this good queen also know that if the strogoi don't get to you first I will," I say between clenched teeth.

"And we'll make sure you have a proper death. Slow. Painful," a man from the back says. Others oin in and for an instant i see a flash of fear and regret in her face but its only an instant.

"Nonetheless of your plans for my death, if any of you are still alive or manage to somehow survive, you will be handed over to the fiercest of the strogoi immdeiately."

"So long as yor dead, we will endre the worst of the fates to end yor reign."

It's with that siad that the strogoi attack.


	34. The End of Change

A/N: Disclaimer: No one owns the VA academy except Richelle Mead

It all happened so quickly. There are shouts of war cries but other than that all strogoi rush forward in quick, silently swift motions.

Liss is the first to get knocked down.

She'd been standing on her platform and the first large strogoi at the front of the army slammed right into her.

"LISSA!" Christian moves to catch her but I can't see if he does or not. There are too many. I'm all ready kicking and punching which ever strogoi are closest. I'm almost sure I've hit a few people who weren't strogoi. I have to keep fighting though, without a weapon or stake the best I can do is help the moroi put them down while the guardians with stakes exterminate the undead. Tatiana and Victor stood stiff as boulders in the middle of the ocean, the wave of strogoi rushing around them. Both stand with wide smiles on their faces.

A moroi man tossing strogoi left and right with the ability of air sees Tatiana and Victor and stops fighting to move toward them. He's step away before Victor grabs him by the front of his collar and tosses him smack into the Church wall, his head cracking on impact.

He's dead. He has to be dead.

Victor smiles meeting my eyes with a look that says he's coming for me next.

For a moment I forget him and keep at the strogoi around me. It seems like once I knock one down, twice that many appear, the kill aive in their eyes. An eternity of blood, violence and death. It's all to much to take in but I still keep going not letting the sorrowfu sight of fallen novice and guardians affect me. I'm still fighting by hand when I see a stake not far from where I'm sprawled on the floor from a blow a strogoi landed on me. He's almost Dimitri's height, his long blond hair across his face as he reaches for me again. He snickers and sneers, playing with his food. I notice him as one of the strogoi that was picking out which prey they wanted first. I was apparently on his list.

I take the small opportunity I have to crawl and reach for the stake but the strogoi has a tight grip on my ankle yanking me backwards. He slides me against the concrete, my knees and hands scraping against the surface. I can almost reach the stake still fighting to grab it. The guardian who once held it is barely moving. I can see a blood pool on the ground where the side of his head lay. His eyes slowly open when he sees me. I realize he's one of the the guardians that worked at the school camps. Against all the searing pain that must have been flowing through his broken body, he inches the stake closer to me.

I smile sadly and give a stiff nod as his eyes close for the last time.

In one quick moment I roll over onto my back pulling the strogoi, with his grip still on my ankle, down on top of me the stake extended. He lets out a rough moan, the stake piercing from his back as the light leaves his eyes.

For one fleeting moment I lay there giving my body a quick recharging period before I'm yanked up by the very hands of Lissa's worst nightmare and every moroi greatest fear.

Victor.

He's holding me by the neck, my feet dangling struggling to kick him away to no avail. I meet the eyes of many of my fellow fighters, pleading for them to help me but they have their own lives to save.

"I cannot tell you how long and how many times i've dreamed of this moment Rosemarie."

He squeezes tighter.

"Rosemarie, the only real opstical in my way of Lissa. Now no one stands in my way. I mean think about it dear Rose. With her protectors gone and the monarchy gone, it will be real easy for me to take over. One swift decision like the snapping of a neck and I'll be in power."

It's all too mch.

"Rosemarie, I have to say you dont look your best when your weak."

This is what does it. All of the pressure and fighting and killing and death of all my friends and family, the ghosts, the strogoi, the arrogant Victor and this so called Queen; the absence of Lissa in the past few months, my time with Dimitri. Everything comes out. I scream as the pressure in my head no average person could bare as long as I have surges through my body and everything is released.

The ghost apear everywhere.

There's a breif moment where the fighting and killing stop as the ghost apear before them.

We can ALL see them.

From the bond, Lissa screams at the same time I do, all of her elements, spirit included, bond together and explode. The nearest strogoi around her yell in agony before the element fire sears them to ashes. The rest are in some way or another thrown and strown every which way. Victor's grip falls from my neck at last but I only have a heart beat to take in a swift breath of air as my head colllides with the ground beneath me.

DPOV

Five things happen similtaniosly one after another.

Rose screams, Lissa screams, strogoi are incinerated, Victor falls to the ground his face marked by the fiery element he was after and the worst of it all, Rose is on the ground unconscious.

In the moment where the fighting stopped, it passes and we're all in combat again battling to kill each other. Adrenaline coursing throgh my veins, I stake the three strogoi I'd been fighting for the longest time and move to make my way towards Rose before their bodies even hit the ground. Across the field, guardian are surronding Lissa and protecting her so i dont have to worry about her safety. For the briefest of moments Rose can be my priority.

She doesnt move when i touch her. Her head lulls to the side.

"Rose."

Not even a flinch.

"Rose you have to get up please. Please don't do this to me. Please get up I need you," I plead.

All of this is said to her hazy glass eyes, wide open, her full lips parted.

She's dead.

Lissa knows this and is yelling from behind her protectors to get to Rose but they aren't letting her through. The princess' saftey comes first.

_They always come first, _Rose once repeated to me.

I don't dwindle on these thoghts. I shift Rose onto the grass, hiding her body somewhat from the battle. Still trying to sheild her from some of the world's dangers.

"I'm coming back. I promise Roza, I'm coming back." I brush my fngers over her eyelids to close them, my lips on her forehead, before breaking away to find and take care of Victor and the Queen my self.

After The Battle: LPOV

The car ride back to the somewhat safe territories of the academy is silent. The silence matches that of the silence before the battle started. I'm in the car with Alberta driving, Dimitri beside me and Rose sprawled between us, her limp body laying across us both. Dimitri hasn't said a word. No one has. What do you say after you've helped slash and kill the persons who's orders you once followed, after helping to burn their bodies to a point where identification is impossible?

We all took part in the strogoi battle one way or another but only a handful, mostly Dimitri alone, physically got their hands on the former royal qeen and her partner in crime, the monster of my nightmares.

"How did this all happen?" I mutter to no one.

Alberta's eyes meet my own in the rearview mirror. She has the faintest of teeth marks on her neck from where a strogoi tried to tear into her and lashes on the side of her face.

"The messsage that all of the guardians recieved from Court, telling us it was alright to go to the church was a set up obviously. The 'church' isnt even sacred ground. The Queen had it constructed recently and no one knew about because of the recent troubles but i imagine she planned and was behind those too," she replies.

"We should have all knwon. It's not like it was one of our normal churches."

"I agree."

Dimitri is quiet through all of this. His fingers clasped with Rose's and his other hand resting on her stomache, its hard to not see that he loves her.

"Dimitri. She'll be okay. She's knocked out but she'll be okay."

After I squirmed around the guardians protecting me and reeled from the pain of all the elements and spirit mixing together, I made my way to where Dimitri laid Rose's body. I didnt have a lot of magic to give her but it was enough to give her a heartbeat, a faint one but a heartbeat nonetheless. Christian helped me get her into the closest car once the last of the strogoi fled, the battle having been won in our favor. They wont make it far. A mob of moroi and dhampire chased after them. We hadn't lost too many but still. The ache of the death hung thick in the air.

"This battle wouldn't have been won if Rose hadn't used our bond to release the ghost and all of my magic at the same time. She's a hero. A fighter. Always has been always will be."

"Well now she's a dying hero," he mutters.

Alberta steps on the gas a little harder to get us back to the academy.

DPOV

Rose is probably going to wake up with a complaint of being in the school hospital again.

"I'm in more hospitals than that lady who keeps having the millions of kids."

I laugh silently where our hands meet, my warm breath against her cool skin. I'm worried she'll never wake up but the doctor said she'd be alright. If Lissa hadn't given any magic, Rose would have been dead right couldnt have survived the impact of falling to the ground.

I've thanked Lissa millions of times, promising her a life long supply of loyalty and servatude.

She shrugs and smiles.

"You owe me nothing," she had told me. "I'd do anything to keep Rose alive. And besides, now that i've been nominated for queen, once i graduate, because of my awesome speech, I'll have plenty of loyal followers and protectors. I can only hope that you and Rose will be there to help me fight the people against me becoming queen."

It was a good plan. Lissa was working right now to arrange it so i could protect Christian while Rose protected Lissa. This way we'd see each other more often. The 'secret' relationship Rose and I had is out now. From what some of the guardians tell me, almost everyone assumed we were already together.

"You look deep in thought, " Rose croaks. I break out of my tired daze and look up to meet those eyes i've gazed into so many times.

I move to kiss her on the forehead and sit down again, this time closer, right beside her bed.

"I'm in an unconcios state and all i get is a forehead kiss comrade."

"Consider it punishment for leaving me."

She smiles and tightens her hands in my grip.

"Fine. At least climb in here with me."

"Rose..."

"Dimitri..."

She pulls the blankets back and pats the side beside her bandaged body. I can't resist the adorable look in her eyes and climb in next to her, tucking the blanket back around her. She lay her head on my heart and scoots as close as possible next to me without actualy sitting on top of me.

"So what happend, lover?" She asks.

"You dont remember?"

"I remember everything up until the part where i got taken out. Man that blows. I consider myself a bad-ass fighter but to have been taken out by my worst enemy, sucks!"

"That's the first thing you think of when you wake up from a six day coma."

"What can i say, I'm different from most coma victims."

"Rose you scared me. I lost you and you're worried about losing your status as a fighter."

She consider for a second before responding.

"I don't like being killed Dimitri. It's happenned twice now. I don't like being in the hospital and this has happened more than once at the hands of Victor so yeah it's one of the first things that comes to mind," she croaks. "The very first thing is you. I love you and you know that."

"I love you too. Dont leave me like that again." She nods and we relax for the longest time without any worries on either of our shoulders. I assure her that her friends and family are alright, Lissa especially and that the ceremoney for the newly lost gardians and the ceremony for the gardians we didnt get to have a ceremony for is going to take place at the school. She gives a small smile an tell me that she's glad her mom and all of the gardians are going to get a proper ceremoney. After a while of taking in each other's silent embrace she speaks.

"So what happenned to him?"

"Dead."

One word that holds alot of meaning. Rose understands, not asking for any details. I dont regret what I did. Rose doesnt need to know the details though.

"Tatiana?"

"Dead."

"Good."

A/N: I oved having so many people reading something I wrote. I can't even explain how good that made me feel, seeing the boat load of reviews in my maibox. Thank you all and I'm sorry for the long wait. I know it took me what felt like an eternity to finish this story. Your's truly,

ladierock


	35. Where the Road Leads to Is

A/N: I own nothing, Richelle Mead does.

RPOV

"So what happens now? I mean, Victor's gone, Tatiana's gone, Lissa is waiting to take her position in the throne and it's aranged so that I can still guard Liss while you guard Christian. I don't see ghost any more and Liss says my aura is as bright a can be. Actually she compared me to that of a light bulb but you get the point right? What do we do next?"

Dimitri, speechless and taken aback by my question leaned his head back against the headboard. He thought about it for the longest of times. It never occurred to either of us to think about what might happen if things worked in our favor for once. We'd both assumed that this treachorous road we're on ended with one of our deaths or maybe both. I thought that once Victor was taken care of another problem would be standing right behind him, maybe death would take it upon him self see to it that I'm "taken care of". That could only happen to me, a girl who's died more than once and yet ironically lives to tell about it.

"I don't know. It all seems like everything's worked out but I dont want to get our hopes up," he finally anwsers.

We sit, words unsaid. I watch the sunight move across the opposite wall of my hospital room and fade before I drift off to sleep.

I wake up in the sparring room, sprawed on the floor. There's someone in the room with me with a golden hue around them, light practically eminating from her wild hair.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I exclaim sitting up. I stand, arms crossed over my chest. "No offense mom but this wasn't exactly the dream I was hoping for."

She turns away from the window with a hint of a smile, clad in her exercise outfit, her hair sprung every which way yet she still looks...beautiful. I suppose I had to get my good looks from somewhere.

"What, were you planning on dreaming about Guardian Belikov tonight?"

I feel my eyes widen and i stumble a step back. She gives a small laugh at having the upperhand on my snarky attitude for once.

"You think I didn't notice? You both made it very hard not to."

"DID EVERYONE KNOW?" My voices echos off the walls. "Everyone makes it seem like Dimitri and I were all over each other in public."

"I don't know how everyone else knew but I'm your mother. These things I notice about my lovestruck daughter. Or noticed actually," she corrects. I avert the topic away from her untimely death.

"You make it sound so bad." I go to sit beside her ontop of the many layers of sparring matts.

"It isn't like I didn't think you'd be involved with men but your mentor, Rose? Really, of all the men in our society and you fall for your teacher. Couldn't you have gotten pregnant like those normal human teenagers?"

We laugh. If all it took was for my mom to die to be light hearted, is it terrible of me to say it's good that she did.

"Well with Dimitri, I won't be getting pregnant anytime soon."

"That's a positive. Don't ruin your life like I did."

"I ruined your life?"

"No, I did. When I was about your age. It doesn't matter any more but these are things I should have told you before. I made bad decisions and paid for them all in the end but I don't regret any of them. If I did, I probably wouldn't have you as my daughter."

She playfully nudges me. In a weird sense, I have my mom back. We look up at our reflections in the mirror.

"I guess we do look alike," I admit.

"Yeah. You get your hair and those eyes from your father though."

"Do I want to know who he is?"

"That's sort of a trick question. Do you want to meet the person you inherited that flippy attitude from?"

"Do I want to meet another me? I think I'm good for now."

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"I dont get it. I thought I stopped seeing ghost. Or maybe since this is a dream it doesnt really count?"

"That i something your going to have to figure out on your own. You've made it this far. You'll make it even farther in your very long life." She looks down at the watch on her wrist.

"Time still works when you're dead?" I ask.

"I guess so. This is your dream though and you wouldnt have dreamt me up if you didn't need me."

I sat for a second. I did need my mom for once. I missed her.

"Maybe I dreamt you up because I never got to say goodbye. I meant to at your funeral but there was this-"

"-battle. I know. I saw."

"Yeah. Don't worry though. You're going to be burried pretty soon wth the rest of your fallen comrades, this time without anything happening."

"That's good. So you dreamed me up to say goodbye but that's not it is it?"

"I...I'm scared. What happens now? High School is about to end and now it's life. REAL life. I don't know what to do. Dimitri doesn't know either which makes it even more scarrier."

"Be patient. Dimitri is still pretty young. I'm sure he relies on you as mch as you rely on him. He'll take good care of you though. He loves you."

"Yeah, he does," I say smug.

She hesitates before asking another qestoin. "Have you guys been,,,you know..."

"Don't ask a qestion you don't want the answer to," is my reply.

"Yeah your probably right," she laughs and looks at her watch again.

"I have to go soon. I want you to know that I am proud of you. I'm glad you have someone to fight beside you and make you stronger when you need it. Be careful out there Rose."

The dream fades.

DPOV

What _do _we do? Do we contine living by the original code we were broght up to follow or does everything change now?

Life for us both is about to change and the only thing we can do is be ready for it when it does.

Rose stirrs in my arms having drifted asleep. She mumbles something about a 'goodbye' and her eyes flutter open. Her grip on my sweater loosens and she stretches, hair plastered to the side of her face and her hospital gown crumpled.

"What time is it?" she yawns still in a stretch.

"Midnight. Did you have a good dream?"

"Yeah. I dreamt about my mom and we...talked. No arguing. It was nice. She knew about us by the way."

"Figures. So the only people who wouldnt admit we were in a relationship was us."

"Pretty much."

She slowly sits up and leans against my shouler, burrying her facr into my neck.

"She told me the only thing we can do is be patient and let the road lead us to where it wants to."

"Same conclusion I came to."

"So we let life take us where it wants to."

"Basically."

"That's a trip i'm ready for."

"Me too."

She kisses the side of my cheek, in a way sealing our fate.


End file.
